


A Learning Experience

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Jared gets a scholarship to a prestigious Private Academy. He needs money and accepts a job as an underage prostitute. Jensen likes younger guys and turns to prostitutes to feed his desires. After a brief obsession and repeat secret encounters,they eventually discover each others secret lives outside of prostitute and john. Things have to change between them, but will they or can they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_reversebang on Lj. Wonderful art by winchestergirl on Lj [ART](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/272682.html)

Jared’s staring at the frying burgers as the hustle and bustle of the burger joint moves chaotically behind him.

He kind of hates his first real job, and the paychecks leave much to be desired. He wouldn’t even need to work if he had wealthy parents like the majority of his classmates but he doesn’t, and that is why he accepted the full scholarship to attend Richmond Preparatory Academy. 

When the opportunity arose that he could attend the esteemed Richmond Academy with it’s revered gifted program, even though it was eight hundred miles away from San Antonio and his parents wouldn’t have the money to visit him or bring him home for holidays outside of summer vacation, he needed to accept it if he wanted the type of education that would get him into an Ivy League school.

The timer goes off and startles him out of his daydream. “Wake-up, Padalecki!” The crew boss shouts from behind him. 

“Yes sir.” He flips the burgers and then sets the timer again. Fifty-five seconds of day dreaming recommences. 

Five hours a night, six days a week of mind-numbing fast food work, all to keep him in uniform jackets, food and an occasional night out with his roommate.

He envies Chad’s nonchalant attitude towards money, how he gets what he wants just by asking his father and making a quick jaunt to the bank for withdrawal of funds. 

No sixteen year old high school junior should have to work so hard to make a few measly bucks. 

When his shift is over, Jared walks back to his dorm and hopes that the light breeze will blow the smell of frying meat and grease off of his clothes, but he’s pretty sure it won’t, it never does.

In the morning, it’s back to being a mild mannered high school student. 

He’s showering the stale scent of last night’s shift out of his hair and wishing he had a better job.

The shower room is noisy as the guys strut around flaunting their goods and making plans for after classes. 

Jared’s fixing the collar on his red uniform jacket when Chad joins the crowd.

“Padalecki,” he says as he strips down.

“Murray,” Jared responds with a dry tone.

“Late night?” Chad says grinning from ear to ear.

“Work, something you don’t have to worry about.” Jared grins back.

“Touché.” Chad heads for the showers. 

 

The day goes entirely too fast. Most of his classes piled on the homework and he has a shift starting at 5:00pm and only two hours to do his homework.

He rushes back to his room to start on his homework only to find a tie on the door knob. It’s Chad’s signal that he’s got a girl in the room with him and that they’re not decent. 

He ends up in the library as usual. 

Tonight is register night, he’s happy for the reprieve from the grill and fryer. It’s a slow night, Wednesdays are usually slow, and it allows him to get in a little extra reading on his English assignment. 

“Enjoying _Of Human Bondage_?”

Jared looks up to see his English teacher, Mrs. Evens standing over him as he’s hunched forward, nose in the book. “Hi Mrs. Evens, is the baby craving fast food again?” 

“Hello, Jared.” She’s smiling sweetly. “Glad to see that you are hard at work tonight,” she points at the book. “Over-achieving, as always.”

Jared chuckles. “What can I get for you, tonight?”

She examines the menu board like she does every time, as she rubs her very large pregnant belly. “Cheeseburger and large chocolate shake.” 

“No fries, tonight?” He’s punching in the order. “It’s cheaper as a meal deal.” 

“Oh yes, how could I forget the fries?” she gives a quiet laugh. “But also give me a hot fudge sundae with extra fudge, to dip my fries in.” She pats her baby bump and grins impishly. “Eating for two, don’t you know?” 

“One extra cup of fudge sauce, coming right up.” 

 

Sometimes the weeks seem to just fly by. One day rolls into the next and before he knows it, a month is over. 

Fall break is coming and he can’t go home. There’s no money left for a bus ticket, let alone a plane ticket. It will be another quiet break alone on campus. 

He calls his mom. “Hi mom,” he tries to sound cheery.

“Jared,” she’s so happy to hear him. “How is school?”

“Quiet. Is Jeff coming to Thanksgiving?” he’s trying to keep the conversation to happier things.

“Yes. We’ll miss you as always, but I’ll send you pumpkin pie cookies and apple bread, your usual package.” She tries to sound cheery herself. 

“Awesome, I love your cookies and bread, all the packages you send mean so much.”

“They’re packed with love. We miss you, Jared, we understand your need to be so far away but we miss you nonetheless.” She has sadness in her voice.

“I miss y’all too. This is my best chance for a good college, mom. I’ll try and save up this year for Christmas and be there with you instead of skyping.” He feels a lump in his throat.

“I wish we could help, but since your dad had to retire, it’s just harder now.” Her voice is quaking.

Jared knows she is going to start crying, he can hear it in her voice. “I have to go, but I’ll call you this weekend, we’ll skype and I’ll show you my art project.” 

They end the call the way they always do, with love you and miss you, and can’t wait for the next call. They are always heartbreaking, but he knows it’s a necessary evil if he wants to strive for an Ivy League school after graduation.

Chad throws the last piece of dirty laundry into his duffle bag. “See ya in two weeks,” he’s heading out the door.

“Have fun.” Jared’s still in bed, he rolls over and pulls the covers over his head once Chad slams the door.

He spends his first day in bed, the second he finishes _Of Human Bondage_ and contemplates starting it all over again. He skypes with his family before work on Sunday and it makes him feel even lonelier than he already did. 

 

Work is slower than usual since the school is shut down for two weeks. It’s almost closing time when two men come bursting through the doors, laughing and being quite boisterous. He thinks that they are drunk and prepares for some slurred speech and possible belligerent behavior.

They’re looking at the menu and Jared notices how attractive they are, how scantily clad they are, and how touchy they seem with each other. He figures they’re gay and he’s alright with that, since he likes guys too, just hasn’t found the right one yet.

He looks over the men, one with dark hair and tanned skin, the other with sandy hair and a tight beard. They both have fit bodies and are well groomed.

“Can I take your order?” He sounds a little assertive.

“Um, two number threes and make them with coke, please.” 

When their orders are up, they sit in a back booth and talk. 

Jared’s wiping down tables near the men and overhears them discussing men. Talking about how many guys, how much money, and what they had to do to earn it. Jared’s shocked; he realizes even in his sixteen year old mind that these two guys are prostitutes.

The dark haired man sees Jared lingering, listening to their conversation and he gives Jared a smirk as he looks him up and down. He checks out his name tag and calls him by name.

“Hey, Jared.”

Jared jerks his head towards the man, surprised. “What?” He’s afraid that the man’s going to call him out on eavesdropping. 

“You’re a good-looking guy, what do you make here a night?”

Jared thinks that he’s being a bit too personal for not knowing him. “It’s not nice to ask a person’s wage.” He starts to walk away.

“Come on, indulge us.” The dark haired man gives him a toothy grin.

Jared thinks about it and then decides what does it hurt to tell him. “Around sixty bucks before taxes.” He thinks about the fact that it is a mere pittance compared to what he heard them talking about.

The man chuckles and winks at the blonde man. “You’re a good-looking guy under that blue burger uniform. Did you ever think of making more money?”

Jared blushes. “Of course, who doesn’t?” He’s pretty sure they are hinting at him becoming a prostitute.

The dark man holds out his hand. “I’m Matt and this is Sebastian.” 

Jared looks at his outstretched hand and wonders if it would be like shaking the hand of the devil, but then takes it. “Nice to meet you.” It doesn’t feel like he’s shaking the hand of evil at all.

“Seb and I earn around five hundred each, a night, tax free.”

Jared’s jaw drops. “Yeah, but the way you get it, isn’t that, just, well, a little on the seedy side. I mean, I’m only sixteen.” 

“I was fourteen,” Sebastian says. “I turned out okay.” He winks at Jared.

“I was nineteen,” Matt says. “I’m twenty two now and no worse for the wear.” 

“But…” Jared’s dumbfounded by their sales pitch. “My momma would die if I turned tricks, besides, I’m a virgin.” He blushes an even deeper shade of red.

“All the better, guys love the young ones with tight holes,” Sebastian says giving Jared a wink and click of his tongue.

Jared’s mortified. “Thanks but no thanks.”

“Well,” Matt hands Jared a business card. “If you change your mind, give me a call, we always have job opportunities.”

Jared stuffs the card in his pocket out of courtesy but doesn’t plan on ever using it. “Thanks.” 

That night, Jared’s dreams are filled with the faces of Matt and Sebastian and they‘re trying to coerce him into prostitution. They strip down and start to touch each other and then Jared. He’s enjoying the roaming hands and before he knows it, he’s naked and joining in. They’re whispering in his ear, telling him how good it can feel and best yet; the money makes it all worth it. He feels like he can’t fight it, like he has nothing to lose and all he wants to do is come. They’re both jacking him off as they kiss each other and Jared’s digging his fingers into the wall behind him, he’s arching his back in preparation for coming when he lets out a cry and is startled awake. He’s panting and sweaty when he wakes up, his cock is hard and he’s leaking precome.

He’s glad that he’s alone in the dorm because he doesn’t have to be quiet, and he doesn’t have to sneak off to the bathroom to take care of it. He just rubs it out right there. It doesn’t take much, a few rough strokes and the image of Matt’s lips wrapped around his cock has him coming fast and hard.

He’s busy with work most of the week and catching up on studies he’s a little behind on. He doesn’t think about his invitation into the world of prostitution again until laundry day, when he finds Matt’s hand written business card still shoved into his uniform pocket. He still doesn’t throw it away.

Thanksgiving morning he skypes with his family, he eats his homemade treats that arrived earlier in the week and spends the rest of the day being lazy.

Sunday morning Chad bursts through the door, announcing his arrival.

“Did ya miss me, Padalecki?” He jumps on Jared’s bed and throws his arms over his sleep-drunk body.

“Fuck you,” Jared mumbles as he tries to pull the covers over his head again.

“I’ll keep you in mind if I ever decided to experiment.” He slaps Jared’s ass before leaving him in peace.

The next few weeks are packed with exams and late nights at the library. 

He’s also been working extra shifts for more money, so he can try and go home for the Christmas holiday break.

Tonight he’s on grill. He’s in the cycle of burger, timer, flip, timer, then serve up. He has his text book open on the counter and he reads in the 55 second intervals between tasks. 

He’s doing fine and then he smells burning beef, he forgot to set the timer. The smoke alarm goes off and the sprinkler system rains down over the entire store. Customers are screaming and scrambling to exit the building. His boss does not look pleased; as a matter of fact, Jared’s never seen a man of color get red faced before, but there is a first time for everything.

Once the smoke clears and the water is mopped up, Jared’s boss calls him into the office.

“Take a seat, Jared,” he clears his throat. “I think that this job is just too much responsibility for you when you are trying so hard to excel at school.” 

“But sir, it was a mistake, my first mistake.” Jared’s pleading, horrified that he’s being let go.

“Not your first, your worst.”

“But I need this job. I want to go home on break this year and I need the money.” 

“I’m sorry, Jared.” He hangs his head, but is steadfast in his decision.

 

Jared’s hangdog as he makes his way back to the dorm. He feels like his last hope has failed him, and he thinks about all of the things he will have to go without now, until he finds other employment.

He’s depressed and doesn’t want to get out of bed for the next few days. He moans around and skips classes. Chad notices that he’s been around a lot more the last few days.

“Dude, are you sick?”

Jared uncovers his head and peeks out; his moppy hair is standing up everywhere. “Got fired.” He covers his head back up and groans like it’s the end of the world.

Chad scoffs. “No biggie, just get another job,” He whips the covers off of Jared’s body. He’s lying there in only in his boxer shorts and socks.

“Leave me alone.” He whines, covers himself with his pillow and whimpers.

“Dude.” Chad flops down on the bed with him. “You’re smart and strong; you can find another job easy.”

He rolls over and faces Chad. “Easy for you to say, you’ve never had to work for anything and I don’t wanna fail again.” He sighs hard, his sad face is heartbreaking. 

“Jesus, Jared, get the fuck outta bed and find work, I have faith in you.” He slaps his ass before getting out of bed. “And take a shower, you’re pretty ripe.”

The warm water actually feels good as it beats down on his back. He relishes in the heat and steam, letting it wash away all of tension in his shoulders about everything that’s happened.

He pulls on a pair of dirty jeans and mumbles about having to do his laundry.

The next week feels like rinse and repeat to him. The two jobs he applied for have yielded no call backs. He needs some groceries, but he only has thirty dollars in his cash bank and ten more days until he gets his tiny stipend from the school. He thinks about asking Chad for a little loan and then decides against it. He doesn’t want to resort to being the poor kid who doesn’t have enough so his friends, who do, take pity on him. He wants to earn his own way, be independent and hold his head up.

He buys frozen burritos, orange juice, and milk, a bag of salad, two apples, a bag of chips and a box of cereal. He’s standing in the wine aisle staring at a bottle of particularly cheap red wine and wishes that he had a fake I.D- like most of his rich friends so that he could buy it. 

“Hey,” a man says from behind him.

Jared turns. “Hey, sorry.” He moves out of the way.

“How old are you, son?” he asks.

Jared swallows hard and lies. “Eighteen.” He hopes that he looks the part.

The man looks him up and down and smiles. “Which bottle?”

Jared pulls the cheapest bottle off of the shelf and hands it to the man. 

He looks it over and chuckles. “Quite the connoisseur.” Jared blushes. “Meet me out front in a few minutes.” The man heads to the cash registers.

Jared rushes through the self check out and meets the man out front.

“Drink responsibly.” He’s handing Jared the bottle.

“I promise, I will.” He just wants to drown his sorrows in his last eight dollars and fifty cents.

Maybe frozen burritos and cheap red wine aren’t a gourmet meal but right now, Jared doesn’t care.

He’s half through the bottle of wine when he opens the bag of chips. “Stupid, stupid. How stupid can I be?” He says, waving the bottle emphatically before stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth. 

He feels aggravated and his clothes are bothering him. He wants to be naked and wrapped in the warmth of his blanket while he finishes his wine before passing out.

He’s pulling off his pants when a small square of paper falls out of his pocket. He picks it up and looks at it. It’s the business card that Matt gave him. It is simple. For a good time, call Matt and then his phone number. Jared falls back on the bed and thinks about calling him, its guaranteed employment anyway. He’d only have to have sex for the money and how hard could that be, he thinks. 

He’s wallowing in self pity when Chad comes in. 

“Dude, are you drunk?”

“What about it, it’s not like you don’t bring booze into our room and get sloppy drunk on a regular basis.” He takes another swig of the three quarters empty bottle.

“You really need to take a chill pill about this job thing.” He grabs the bottle and takes a swig. “And share your score.”

Jared takes the bottle back. “Don’t drink my…” The alcohol kicks in and he fades out, his eyes are heavy and he can barely hold his head up.

“Oh yeah, you’re toasted.” Chad laughs, takes the bottle and leans Jared back on the bed. “Sleep tight, little man.” He tucks Jared in.

“Last eight dollars and fifty cents.” Jared mumbles into the warmth of the blanket.

In the morning, his head is pounding and his mouth is dry. The room sways when he sits up and his stomach churns with the sour taste of chili and greasy chips.

There is a bottle of aspirin and water on his desk with a note. _You’re not going to feel very good, take two and go back to bed. Chad_

He doesn’t even notice that he has something clutched in his fist until he’s staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. It’s the business card.

He sits on the bed and unwrinkles it. He looks at it, stares at it, worries it between his fingers and agonizes over the idea of calling the number.

Once he picks up the phone and dials the number, he can’t believe how easy it feels to do it.

“Matt here.”

Jared freezes and doesn’t know what to say. “Uh…” Is the one sound that comes out of his mouth.

“What do you want?” Matt says.

Jared takes a deep breath and follows through. “Uh, hi, you gave me your card at the burger joint a few weeks ago and offered me a job.” His voice is shaky.

Matt laughs. “Boy, I offer a lot of people jobs. You taking me up on the offer or calling for a meet up?”

“Oh, no, not a hook-up, I’d like a job.” Jared’s kind of embarrassed that he’s doing this.

“Fine, meet me on West 2nd street and Nolan tonight at eight, and we’ll see what you’ve got.”

“Yeah, okay, what does that mean, what I’ve got.” Jared hears the phone click.

“Dress hot and be ready for some action, make some money. I have to go, have another call coming in. See you tonight.” He hangs up.

Jared’s not completely sure what dress sexy means, but he figures that the more skin he shows, the better it will be.

He puts on a crisp white t-shirt, pulls his jeans low on his hips and rolls up his shirt so that his belly button is showing and slicks back his floppy hair with Chad’s hair gel. He thinks he doesn’t look too bad, but his stomach is full of butterflies.

It’s cool out and Jared didn’t bring a coat, he has goose bumps and he’s wishing he had made a look surrounding his jean jacket.

When he reaches the cross street where he’s to meet Matt, the street light is out and it’s very dark. He sees a few guys standing around who pay him no attention. Then he sees Matt talking to one of the boys. He’s smoking a cigarette and leaning against the wall. 

Jared approaches him. “Matt?” he says timidly.

Matt looks over. “Yeah, who are you? He’s looking Jared up and down.

“We talked today, I’m Jared. You said to meet you tonight.” 

“Oh yeah… burger joint kid. You look good out of that uniform.” He winks at him then snuffs out his cigarette.

“Thanks.” Jared’s very nervous.

“Come with me.” He leads Jared into a pitch black alley. He stops next to a dumpster and leans against the wall. “Show me what you’ve got.” 

Jared tilts his head and looks confused. He watches as Matt unzips his fly and pulls out his penis. “You want me to fuck you in the alley?” 

“Get on your knees and suck me off, boy, it better be good cause I only have the best boys.” Matt waves his hard cock at Jared.

Jared knows that the alley pavement is wet and it smells like garbage and urine. He also knows that he’s never given a blow job before. A few hand jobs, but never anything else. 

“Here?” There’s disgust in his tone.

“Wherever it gets the job done. Now, on your knees.” Matt’s getting irritated and it shows in his tone.

Jared swallows hard as he balls his hands into fists. He’s not sure if this is what he wants.

“I don’t have time for this bullshit, if you get any balls, come back and see me.” He’s tucking himself back in when Jared falls to his knees like a ridged stick that cracked in the middle.

Matt smiles. “That’s my boy.” 

Jared inches over as he looks up into Matt’s ice blue eyes that are sparkling with the timid light hitting his face as he smirks down at him. 

Matt touches Jared’s hair when he gets close to his crotch. It’s like he’s petting him, like he’s his pet. Jared goes with the touch. He takes Matt’s cock in his hand and starts to stroke it, never breaking eye contact. 

His hand slides up and down over the hard dry shaft with tender caresses. Matt bucks his hips with each stroke as if he’s urging Jared to do more. 

‘This is nice, but I want a blow job. Use your mouth, boy.” He grips the back of Jared’s head and pushes it forward.

Jared’s heart races, his mouth goes dry but he needs to make saliva, lots of saliva. He smiles up at Matt, then leans in and snakes his tongue out over the tip of Matt’s flushed cock. Matt exhales at the touch. Jared takes that as a compliment and continues his actions, licking under the head then up over the crest and back down again. 

Matt pushes forward. “Suck it, boy, take it all.” He pushes on Jared’s head.

Jared’s scared, but he closes his eyes and opens his mouth wide, leans in and lets the cock invade his mouth. It tastes like salty skin and urine. He wants to gag as the aroma fills his senses, but he manages to hold it back until he feels the head hit his uvula and then he can’t help it, he gags uncontrollably and pulls off coughing. 

Matt laughs at the rookie move. “You have to get me off or you can go home now. This is your job interview and so far, you’re failing it.” 

Jared’s belly turns and his heart races but he still leans in and tries again. He doesn’t let it go back as far this time, just half way and he holds the base with his hand and pumps shallowly as he sucks on Matt’s cock. 

“Shit, no fucking teeth!” Matt yells and pulls Jared’s hair.

Jared pulls off quickly and apologizes. He has tears in his eyes from gagging. Matt tells him to cover his teeth with his lips and finish the job because he’s better now.

He takes the advice and covers his teeth, licks his lips and finishes the job. He sucks gingerly on it as he’s pumping the base. It’s not long before he feels Matt buck into his mouth and then something warm and bitter covers his tongue. He knows that Matt just came in his mouth without warning.

Matt pulls out and wipes his dick off with his shirt tail. “And that is why you always make the guy wear a condom.” He laughs evilly.

Jared spits and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He can’t get the taste out of his mouth. Matt hands him a piece of gum as he’s standing up. “Do I get the job?” He puts the minty gum in his mouth and chews vigorously to kill the taste.

“Come back tomorrow night, bring condoms and gum and I’ll put you out there.” He slaps Jared on the back. “Congratulations, you’re a whore.” He walks away while Jared stands there, in the dark alley, bewildered.

Jared can’t brush his teeth enough to get the feeling of Matt’s come out of it. He stares at himself in the mirror and wonders if he can actually do this, if this is how he wants to lose his virginity.

 

It’s a usual Friday night for Jensen; he’s trolling the dark alley ways of the west side of town where the rent boys hang out. He has his likes; his dark desires that make him go looking for pay pleasures. He likes them young. He likes them fifteen to seventeen. Their young bodies are lean and lanky, perfect, barely any hair and nimble. Impetuous youth with no inhibitions that he can bend to his will. He likes them young.

The boys know his car and they line up for him. He pays well, above price, and if it’s good, he tips them. They like him, he’s kind and quiet. He’s always clean and brings his own protection. He doesn’t want to touch them, he only wants to be taken care of and then he takes them back to the corner where he picked them up.

He rarely picks up the same boy twice in a row. He likes variety and he tries to spread out any repeat business.

He makes his choice for the night and invites them into his car. It’s a short drive to his favorite spot behind an abandoned warehouse. He pulls in and pushes his seat back. He looks at the handsome young man with his facial piercing, short spiked hair dyed blonde on the tips and eyeliner. He pulls out his hard cock and puts on a condom.

“Is your tongue pierced?” He asks breathlessly.

“Yeah, that a problem, buddy?”

“No. How old are you… and don’t lie.” Jensen’s voice is broken with need.

The young man looks nervous. “You a cop or something?” 

“No, no. I just like to know before we start.” He’s stroking his own cock with anticipation.

“Seventeen.” He looks into Jensen’s green eyes nervously.

“Marvelous. Now be a good boy and suck my dick.” He smiles tenderly as he watches the boy reposition and lean over his lap. He gasps when the hot mouth closes around his throbbing dick. The smooth ball of the tongue ring is running down the shaft of his cock and it almost makes him come uncontrollably but he contains himself so that he can enjoy every second of the warm succulent mouth devouring him. 

 

It lasts about fifteen minutes but once it’s over Jensen pays the boy, thanks him for the wonderful job and takes him back to his corner.

On the drive home, Jensen feels empty. He’s not getting the satisfaction that he usually does. It’s like he wants something more than a guy getting him off, but what he craves can’t lead to a real relationship and he’s resigned to that. He just can’t shake the feeling of loneliness that’s creeping up inside of him.

 

 

It’s four thirty when Jared finally makes it back to his room. He has a bag with clothes from the thrift store. He shakes them out on the bed. There are two t-shirts, three pair of jeans and a pair of biker boots-- which Jared didn’t actually like but figured that they might give him some street cred. 

He’s sitting on the edge if the bed just staring at the clothes when Chad comes in.

“New duds?” He says stripping out of his uniform and quickly pulling on street clothes.

“Um, yeah,” He doesn’t want to tell him that they are work clothes. 

Chad picks up one of the t-shirts with a rock band logo across it and raises his eyebrows. “Not really your style.” He picks up the boots and gives them a once over. “Unless you’re joining an intramural biker gang,” he chuckles.

Jared looks up from under his brow, trying to look cool. “Just changing up my look, attract some cool guys.” He holds up the Van Halen t-shirt.

“Look Jared, you don’t need bad boy clothes to get guys to like you, they’ll like what they see in the real you, not some façade.” He takes the shirt and holds it to himself. “Now… I’d rock the hell out of this shirt.”

Jared takes it back. “Thanks, Chad, but… I need a drastic change in my life.” He’s looking down at the t-shirt to avoid looking at his friend.

Chad sees a shame in Jared’s eyes. “Whatever you need, dude”

 

Jared pulls on the super skinny jeans that fit him like a second skin before pulling on one of the rock logo t-shirts and ties it up in the front, like he sees girls do in the summer to show off their midriff. The boots don’t feel right, they don’t feel like him, but then again- this whole thing doesn’t feel like him.

He puts on his jean jacket and stuffs the pockets full of condoms. He’s not sure how he will handle tonight and the thought of semen punch coating his tongue isn’t all that appealing.

It feels like he’s been walking for miles as he makes his way to the alley where he’ll wait for his first pick-up.

It’s cold outside, he can see his breath when he exhales but yet he’s sweating like it’s a hundred degrees. 

When he finally gets to the alley, there are about eight guys standing around. Most look tired, washed out and edgy. They look at Jared like he’s an intruder with his clean clothes and fresh face. 

Jared sees Matt talking to a guy and taking money from him. He approaches and waits until he dismisses the other boy.

“Matt,” his tone is hesitant.

“You came back, have to tell you- I didn’t think you’d come back,” he’s counting the money and doesn’t look up.

“I’ll surprise you.” Jared steps up and stands tall, trying to look confident.

“Let’s hope that you do, I don’t hold much hope out for you after tonight.” He gives Jared a sinister smirk.

Jared sets his jaw and is ready to accept the challenge that is silently set between then. “Where do you want me, I’m ready to work.” 

Matt points at the side of the street against the alley. “That’s where you all wait.”

Jared looks over at the line of guys, one getting into a running car and he has to steel himself to take that first step forward- and he does.

There’s a light drizzle starting to fall. His shaggy bangs are dripping slightly with the heavy mist. He’s been out here for almost three hours and no one’s even given him a chance. He’s watched all of the others go off and come back multiple times and he feels like there is something wrong with him, that he’s not sexy enough.

 

The next car rolls by slowly and the other boys step up, they flaunt themselves like live advertisements. Jared takes his jacket off and pushes his jeans off of his hips leaving just a thin line of pubic hair showing just above the waist and steps forward. 

The car slows down in front of Jared and the window comes down. Jared steps off the curb; another guy rushes over and pushes him trying to volley for the trick. Jared shoves back and leans in the window. 

“Looking for a good time?” He’s not sure what made him use such a cheesy line but he figures if it worked for Julia Roberts, it might just work for him.

The older man leers at him with dark eyes, his thick eyebrows arched as if he’s trying to look sexy and he has a smarmy smile that shows his front teeth- like a used car salesman. “Get in.” he reaches over and opens the door.

Jared climbs in with hesitation. He slips as close as he can to the man, the only thing between them is the gear shift. He puts his hand on the man’s thigh and squeezes. The man looks over at him with dark lustful eyes as they pull away from the alley.

They don’t go far, just down the street to another dark alley. They pull in to the darkest spot, the man shuts the car off and undoes his seatbelt.

Jared runs his hand softly over the man’s thigh. 

The man’s voice is nasal with a pronounced lisp as he speaks. “How much for a blowjob?” 

Jared thinks about it for a few seconds. He’s not sure what to charge, no one told him but he thinks fast on his feet. “Thirty-five.”

“Okay.” The man says and starts to unzip his pants.

Jared’s nervous, his stomach is turning and he’s having second thoughts. He tries to stall. “Up-front.”

“We are in the front seat.” The man says, his hand is pulling out his hard penis.

“No, the money, I need paid first. Before, ya-know.” He points at the man’s erection.

“Ah, yes.” He pulls out his wallet and gives Jared the money.

He tucks the money into his jacket and pulls out a condom. He looks at the man’s hand at it strokes his less than ample cock, keeping it erect. He moves his eyes up to the man’s face; his expression is a blank focus on his lust. 

 

“Come on,” he’s breathless. He reaches over and takes Jared’s hand and puts it on his cock. Jared starts to stroke it. The slick precome covers the head making the glide smoother. 

He tries to think of something sexy to say even though he’s feeling anything but. “Nice.” It sounds sultrier than he expected it too.

“It’ll be better when you’re sucking it.” He reaches up and takes hold of Jared’s hair and pulls his head downward. Jared pulls back.

“Hold on,” he smiles and smoothes over the man’s fingers that are tightly threaded through his hair. His other hand is still working over the man’s cock. “Not without a condom.” He rips it open with his teeth and pulls it out. He fumbles awkwardly as he rolls it on. 

He leans over, his body maneuvering over the stick gear shift between them as he slips his mouth over the small head, it doesn’t take much until he has the whole thing in his mouth and he’s softly bobbing his head. The bitter lube is painting his tongue.

He feels fingers digging into the back of his head as a palm pushes forcefully down on him.

“Suck it, boy.” The man moans commandingly. 

Jared tries not to fight it, letting his first instinct to strain against the push go and just let the man guide him as he sucks him off.

It doesn’t take long- maybe five minutes and the man’s arching his hips, his small rounded belly pushing Jared’s head into the steering wheel as he comes with a small muted grunt.

There is no ceremony as he shoves Jared off of his lap, rips the condom off and throws it out the window before tucking himself away and ushering Jared out of the car.

“It’s done, you’ve been paid, get out.” His tone is almost mean. He doesn’t even wait for Jared to get out before he starts the car.

Jared’s stunned. “You want me to walk back there?”

“I’m not a taxi, boy, get out.” 

The doors not even shut properly before he’s pulling away. Jared has to jump back not to have his feet run over.

He walks the few blocks back to the alley. He’s not sure what he thought was going to happen, but his first experience isn’t a deterrent to go ahead with the next one.

By the end of the night the knees of Jared’s jeans are soaked through, his mouth is dry and tastes like spermicidal lubricant, and he’s had six men. Most of them were blowjobs, a few hand-jobs, and he had his first lesson in fingering another guy’s ass- he makes a mental note to bring latex gloves from now on.

///////////  
It’s been two weeks since Jared’s put himself out for hire. He’s learning the small tricks to the trade- which there really aren’t that many. He’s learned how to present himself so that he’s never left on the curb. Now he carries condoms, latex gloves, lube and chewing gum. He’s learned that men like to be sucked off more than any other sex form so he raised his blowjob rate from thirty-five to fifty because his cut was only ten dollars so now he pockets the fifteen extra and takes his cut with a smile.

He’s been saving a lot of his money, squirreling it away for special uses. The necessities are taken off the top, and then there is the Christmas gift money.

He buys everyone a nice little gift and sends it off to his family so that on Christmas morning they can skype the gift opening. He decides not to use money to travel home, because he doesn’t want any questions about how he managed to save enough and what is his new job. It’s better this way, much easier and safer.

Chad’s packing for his trip home. 

“What do you do while we are all at home; you’re the only one here?” 

“Lay around naked and beat-off in the showers.” He smirks.

“Cool, sounds like a nice Christmas. Beats the long talks I get about my grades and how I need to improve my attitude, quit chasing skirts and read a few books.”

“Did you tell them that you are always reading books, albeit they are _Playboys_ and mostly pictures, but they do have in-depth articles on current events?” Jared’s smiling from ear to ear as he jabs at Chad’s academic career.

“I tried, but I wasn’t sure how he’d take my favorite pastime of wanking off to big tits and hairless vag.” He breaks out in a hearty laugh.

“He was sixteen once, too. I’m sure big tits and vag were high on his list at that time.” 

“Yeah, but his dad wasn’t paying twelve hundred a month for his education, either.” He’s closing his suitcase. “So, I’m off to parental land for two weeks.” 

 

“Have fun.” He pats Chad consolingly on the back.

 

It’s Christmas morning and Jared’s excited to be opening his presents with his family. He sets up skype and then surrounds himself with the gift boxes his mother sent him.

He still has a few cookies left from the care package that arrived with the gifts, so he decides they will make the perfect breakfast.

His family logs on about an hour later and they watch each other open their gifts. Jared sent some nice little gifts, his mother loves the books and his dad is tickled with the slippers and logo t-shirts.

Jared has a good laugh at the ugly Christmas sweater, his mother always gets him one- it’s a tradition. He pulls it on over his pajamas and models it for them. 

He eats his cookies as they laugh and talk, catching up and making plans for when he comes home in June. 

It’s bittersweet when their dinner is ready and he can’t be there with them- he could have, but he chose not to be because of his secret life. They say good-bye and make plans for a New Year’s Eve skype to ring in the New Year together.

Jared spends the rest the afternoon in bed, cookie crumbs littering the sheets. He’s watching the marathon of A Christmas Story and surfing porn on the internet looking for ideas he can use to charge his clients even more money. 

He’s dozing off when his phone rings.

He sees that it’s Matt and he debates on not answering-but he does.

“Hey.”

“Jared, how come you’re not here?” Matt sounds annoyed.

“Ummm, it’s Christmas…” He says sarcastically. 

“Busiest fucking day of the year. So get your fucking ass down here, now.” He’s commanding Jared to work.

“But, it’s Christmas, even Walmart is closed.” Jared protests.

“Yeah and bored guys want to get their dicks sucked, so get the fuck down here or I dock your take for the next week.” He hangs up the phone.

Jared grumbles as he gets dressed. There’s an elf hat on Chad’s dresser and Jared decides to wear it. He puts it on as he’s heading out the door.

When he shows up, he’s surprised to see that everyone is there.

Matt wasn’t kidding, it’s a steady stream of cars and everyone gets picked up tonight. Jared’s already had four johns and he’s only been here for two hours.

Jared’s tired, he wants to be home under his warm covers, but the life of a hooker doesn’t have too many days off, especially on the loneliest holiday of the season, Christmas. 

Five more men pick him up and Jared’s spent. It’s one in the morning and his body aches. When the last guy drops him off, he’s the last man standing. The other guys have gone home or are still out on their runs. 

He decides to pack it in when another car shows up. He groans and takes a deep breath before approaching the vehicle. 

“Looking for a good time?” He’s running his fingers through his shaggy hair, pushing it off of his forehead and giving a sultry smile.

The man looks nervous; he swallows hard and grips the steering wheel.

“You looking for something?” Jared asks, cautiously evaluating the situation.

The man clears his throat. “Want to get in?” He doesn’t look at Jared, just stares at his fingers wrapped around the steering wheel.

“If you want me to?” He examines the inside of the car for any weapons. “Do you… want me to?” 

“Yes,” he say meekly.

Jared gets in and closes the door. 

They just sit there for a few minutes. The car doesn’t move.

“So, where are we going?” Jared looks over at the man who is staring straight ahead. “Look buddy, you either want a good time or you want to pay me to sit here in the car with you. Either way, I get paid the minimum of fifty bucks.” 

“I don’t know what to do.” The man looks over at Jared with a scared look.

Jared’s a little taken a back. This is the first time he’s been put in control because usually, the guys know exactly what they want.

“Is there somewhere that you want to take me?” Jared is trying to be kind and helpful.

“I don’t know where to go, is there a usual spot for this sort of thing?”

Jared smiles as he thinks about how many places he’s been, just tonight. “Yeah, there is, just a few blocks down that way.” He directs the man to a dark alley where he’s been so many times with other guys.

The man cuts the engine and wipes his sweating palms on his jeans. “So…” He takes a deep breath. “What now?”

“Well, generally the men tell me what they want and I tell them what it costs.”

“I’ve never done this before; I’m a married man…. I can’t, I mean… I shouldn’t want this.” He squeezes his own knees as he’s trying to compose himself.

Jared touches his shoulder. “Are you attracted to men?”

He hangs his head as if he’s been defeated. “Yes, young men, like yourself.” He looks up with a pleading expression. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen, but don’t worry, I can walk you through this.” He moves his hand down over the man’s arm in a consoling manner. “Have you ever been with a man before?”

“No.”

“Then maybe we should start with a hand-job, and if that goes well, move to a blow-job.” He moves his hand down to the man’s thigh and starts to knead the muscle.

The man’s breath shudders in his throat as he exhales. “H..h..how much?” he swallows hard as he tenses and then quickly relaxes as the feeling rushes over him.

“Sixty-five,” Jared says with a sexy tone. He licks his lips and inches closer to the man.

The man scrambles for his wallet and pulls out the money. Jared takes it and lays it on the dashboard. The man’s cock is hard as a rock. He knows his client is a virgin to a man’s touch, and that he craved it for so long but denied himself. He wants to make the money worth it because he’s not going to last long once the sex starts.

Jared reaches across the man and fumbles for the seat adjuster, finds it, then slides the seat all the way back and then finds the recliner. He leans the man back and unzips the man’s jeans. He looks up into the man’s face and smiles as he starts to slowly stroke his hard-on.

The man can’t stop watching Jared’s hand and Jared doesn’t stop moving it over the hard flesh as he does his job.

It doesn’t take long for the man to come and when he does, it’s on Jared’s cheek as Jared pumps him to fruition. 

Once Jared’s dropped off and with an extra fifty in his pocket for a tip, he squares up with Matt and heads home.

****

Jensen’s turning the corner as he makes his way to the strip.

The cars move by the boys slowly, the drivers checking out the wares. Jared’s leaning against the wall, his leg propping him up as he gives them all an I could care less stare. He wants them to see him as the bad boy. He’s decked out in a white wife-beater, jean jacket and ripped up jeans. He’s adopted black eyeliner, and one of those magnetic earrings to give himself a bit of attitude.

Jensen sits at the end of the alley, like he always does, and watches, struggling with what he wants and what he really needs. He watches for that fresh face that catches his eye, and it doesn’t take long before he sees a new boy that he wants.

A blue Chevy pulls up in front of Jared, the window comes down and Jared goes over to lean inside.

Jensen starts down the alley looking to pick up the new fresh face.

Jared’s climbing in the car when a white Audi cruises by. He doesn’t pay it much mind and it stops in front of his car to pick up another guy. 

Jensen rolls down his widow and makes a deal with a rather striking young man who seems eager to give him his business.

Jared’s john is pulling away and he can’t help it he looks over at the driver of the Audi as they pass it by, the driver glances back with soft eyes and then they’re gone.

 

It’s two am when Jared sneaks back into the dormitory. He’s exhausted. He had five johns tonight. He pulls his take out of his pocket and puts it into the box in the bottom of his sock drawer and heads to the showers.

The hot water runs over his body as he leans against the cool shower wall. He has red marks on his shoulders from where he was manhandled. He rotates his neck to work out the kinks from having his head shoved down during the blowjobs. He wonders if the money is worth it.

The sheets feel good as he stretches out between them.Three hours of sleep aren’t cutting it anymore. Jared’s burned out. 

“Dude, you look beat.” Chad notices his roommate’s late nights and early mornings. “You’ve been coming in pretty late; did you get yourself a man?” He laughs.

Jared yawns and stretches. “Something like that.” He’s pulling on his jeans.

“What does that mean?” Chad gives him a questioning look.

“Nothing, it’s just…” he sighs. “I got another job, is all.” He doesn’t want to tell him what the job is, but it would explain his late nights.

 

Chad laughs. “As a stripper? cause dude, you’re sixteen, you can’t work past ten pm.” He raises an eyebrow at Jared.

Jared looks nervous, he thinks fast. “It’s under the table. I take care of a few guys businesses after hours.” He’s not lying; he’s just softening the truth.

“So you’re… cleaning up?”

“There is cleaning up involved, yeah.” He gives Chad a knowing smirk.

He can hardly stay awake in class. His tests have been lacking and he’s worried that he’s going to lose his scholarship if he drops below a 3.0 average. There is barely time to study before he has to get ready to head to _work_. 

Several hours later, he’s pulling on the tight jeans he bought, tying up the back of a black rock logo t-shirt and smudging on some black eyeliner. He looks tired and it’s not the eyeliner, he needs some rest, but he needs the money more.

It’s cold out tonight, and Jared’s wishing he were under his warm comforter back at the dorm. Five cars have driven by and for the first time, he hasn’t had a bite yet. He’s afraid that his tired eyes are showing.

Jensen sits in his car at the end of the alley. He’s watching the activity like he often does. 

He watches and waits, looking for someone who catches his eye. 

This doesn’t excite him, he’s not stalking or being lecherous, he’s just waiting for a fresh face.

He has a type- he doesn’t like to admit it, but when he’s watching, his eye goes for certain things. He wouldn’t call it a list, just things that turn him on; he likes tall and gangly, very youthful looking, and hair that he can run his fingers through as they suck his cock. 

It’s been almost fifteen minutes when he sees Jared getting out of a car and then transplanting himself back on the curb again. 

The boy is tall, damn tall for being considered a teenager. His hair is shaggy and long, just the right length for holding on to while Jensen guides his head during a blow-job. 

Jensen wants him, his cock is twitching and he knows it’s time to make that move on him.

He rolls up along the curb and the boys line up, toes to the edge of curb leaning in, primping themselves, all wanting Jensen to stop for them but he doesn’t, he keeps right on down the line until he stops at Jared.

The boy is standing back a little bit, not as eager as the rest. He puts his window down and moves his hand in the- come here- wave. The boy leans down and into the window.

His face is very youthful, his cheeks are pink from the cold and he has dimples. Deep grooves accenting his smile that have Jensen’s cock standing at attention.

“Get in,” Jensen says with a stern tone.

Jared hasn’t even said a word when he’s invited in to the car. He climbs in and before he can speak they’re zooming away from the alley.

They don’t travel very far, a few blocks maybe. Jensen pulls the car behind a warehouse, into the giant shadow of the building and stops. 

“How old are you?” Jensen’s rubbing his cock through his trousers.

Jared smirks. “Sixteen.” He’s checking the guy out. The glasses, the way his hair is short and picture perfect, he’s wearing a sweater vest and tie. He understands why they call him’ neat guy’ now.

“Wonderful.” Jensen’s mouth salivates at the sound of the number passing through that beautiful mouth. He reaches over and touches Jared’s hair. He barely caresses the soft locks hanging in a mess of tendrils around the boys face face. 

“What are you looking for, mister?” Jared asks leaning into the touch.

Jensen chuckles. “Suck me off.” He cuts to the chase. “How much are you going to rip me off?” 

“My mouth is worth every penny.” Jared sounds defensive. “Fifty.” He announces with confidence. 

“Worth every penny you say?” He pulls the money out of his wallet and hands it to the boy. “This I have to find out for myself.” 

Jared takes the money, pulls out a condom and readies himself for his task. “I promise, you won’t be unhappy.” He licks his lips to get them good and wet. 

Jensen pushes his seat back and tilts the steering wheel up to make room for Jared’s head.

Jared leans forward and mouths at the bulge pushing along the line of Jensen’s fly. He hums against the bump as he undoes the zipper. He pulls back while he pulls Jensen’s hard cock out. 

Jensen moans at the feeling. He pushes a condom at Jared. “Here.”

No one has ever given Jared a condom before. He always has to use his own. “Thanks,” he takes it and slips it over the thick, perfect cock before pumping it a few times.

Jensen bucks his hips. “Show me how you use that mouth.” He can’t take his eyes off of Jared’s beautiful face; he wants to run his thumb in the divots of the boy’s dimples.

“Get ready.” He tightens his grip on the base of Jensen’s cock before roughly pushing his tongue against the slit and swirling it over the opening. 

Jensen moans. He grips the door handle, shifts his body and rotates his hips so that he can push harder against the warm wetness. “Fuck,” he breathes out.

Jared sucks softly on the head as his hand pumps the base. He starts to hum over the head; the vibrations are sending wild sensations through Jensen’s body. He can’t help himself as he pushes up, tilting his hips forward and shoving the head deeper into Jared’s mouth.

“Shit.” It’s more of a grunt when he it escapes his mouth.

The head slides over Jared’s tongue as he bottoms out, his mouth hits his fist with the unexpected thrust. He pulls back up with a harder suck and then quickly draws up with puffed cheeks. He moves one finger down making the shaft longer. Down again until his lips touch his fist and he wiggles his tongue as he slides back up.

Jensen is trying to stay in control, but what this kid is doing with his mouth and that tongue is fucking perfection. He’s white-knuckling the edge of the car seat and door handle. 

One more finger down and Jared’s only holding the base by his thumb and index finger. This time, it’s a slow descent. He stutters as he goes down. Small drop and a slight bob up, then down again a little farther and up, until he reaches the bottom, his nose is buried in the soft curls sticking out of Jensen’s fly. He inhales through his nose and catches the soft clean scent of soap before pulling all the way to the top.

“G…g…o…d…d,” Jensen stutters, the word catches in his throat as he throws his head back. “So- fucking- good,” his balls are tight and all he can think about is coming.

Jared loves the sounds that the guy is making. He’s surprised, he’s hard and he never gets hard when he’s doing his job. He never gets turned on by his johns and he’s enjoying this so much more than he should be. 

Another slip down over the throbbing shaft; Jared can feel the cock pulsing, jerking with the need to release its load, and if the way the guy is bucking his hips is any indication, the guy is about to come.

Jared picks up his speed as he moves up and down; his lips are covering his teeth as he quickly bobs rhythmically. 

Jensen can’t hold back any more. The boy’s mouth is expert, the heat, the wet soft caress of the inside of it as he goes up and down over his cock. He grunts, his eyes roll to the back of his head as a string of unintelligible words string from his mouth. He thrusts rapidly forward with several quick jerks as he comes hot inside of the condom.

The head hits the back of Jared’s throat. He gags slightly and his mouth fills with saliva as the quick snaps of the guy’s hips fuck his face. It’s only a few fast pumps and he feels the pulsing as the come forcefully spills out into the tip of the condom. He continues to suck until the man’s hips stop moving. 

Jensen relaxes, his body is satiated from the hard orgasm. He hasn’t come that hard in ages. His eyes fall down onto the young man pulling off of his spent cock. Jensen watches as he pulls the prophylactic off and shoves it into the ashtray. He’s catching his breath and calming down now. The boy wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, takes the money from the dashboard and puts it into his jean pocket.

“Okay,” Jared says opening the car door.

“Where are you going?” He furrows his brow and sits up.

“We’re done, right?” Jared’s not sure what’s happening- usually the guy comes and his work is over. He heads back to the alley.

“I’ll take you back.” Jensen pops his seat up, tucks himself away and lowers his steering wheel. 

Jared closes the door again. “Okay.” He puts his seatbelt on.

They don’t talk on the short ride back. When Jensen pulls up, Jared is ready to jump out but Jensen stops him.

“Wait,” he pulls more money out of his wallet. “Here, that was great and you deserve a tip.” He hands Jared the money.

“Thanks,” Jared takes the money and gets out.

The car drives away and Jared watches it disappear around the corner, a strange feeling of missing the man washes over him, but then quickly goes away.

Over the next few weeks Jensen can’t help himself, he goes back to the strip, keeps picking up Jared.

He’s drawn to the boy, there is something about him that he can’t get enough of.

There are nights when he tries to fight it. Sits in the alley way with his lights off and watches as the boy gets into car after car, until he can’t take it anymore and has to save him from the dirty urban trash that is sullying him.

Tonight he has a plan; tonight he wants something more from him. Tonight there is no watching.

Jared sees the white Audi; he knows in his soul that neat guy isn’t passing him by. It’s the fourth time he’s come by in two weeks, and the way the other guys talk, he usually only comes around once or twice a month. 

Each time he’s picked up Jared, passed by the new guys, passed up the few he’s picked up more than once, and pulled right up to Jared.

He’s not wrong this time, the car pulls up and the window comes down. “Want to go for a ride?” Jensen asks.

Jared climbs in. “Hey,” he smiles widely. He likes that this guy likes him and enjoys what he does to him.

Jensen doesn’t say anything, just smiles, rolls the window up and starts to drive away.

They end up at the usual place, behind the abandoned warehouse. 

“Let’s get in the back tonight,” Jensen suggests.

“Looking for something more, tonight?” Jared smirks knowingly.

“It’s roomier is all and you have very nice long legs, they shouldn’t be cramped up.” He smiles and looks the boy up and down.

They climb into the backseat, Jensen stretches out and Jared climbs up between his legs seductively. 

Jensen’s eyes are fixed on the boy’s mouth as he’s licking his lips while he opens his fly.

Jared pulls a condom out of his pocket and rips the wrapper with his teeth. He smiles up at the man and then pulls out the man’s erect cock. “All ready?” he asks, his heart fluttering a little bit with anticipation.

“Always ready for you.” Jensen tucks his hands behind himself to keep from touching the boy and arches his hips forward. “You can take my jeans off of my hips tonight, if you want.”

Jared bites his lower lip, he doesn’t even think about it, just yanks on the man’s jeans, pulling them down off of his hips and resting them over his nicely muscled thighs. He proceeds to roll the condom over the hard cock before sliding up and starting to mouth at it. 

He wraps his lips around the head, his eyes locked with neat guy’s soft green gaze. He lets his tongue slip around the head, then down the shaft as he swallows him down. 

The taste of spermicidal lubricant is coating his tongue and he wishes that he could actually taste the salty flesh of a man, not the bitter latex covering it. 

Jensen is moaning with the soft warm laps of Jared’s tongue, the manipulations as it ripples along the shaft and he arches up. His hands are still tucked behind him, keeping him at bay. He wants to touch the boy, give him pleasure too, but it’s better this way- he can’t lose control or let any feelings creep inside of this arrangement.

“Are you turned on?” He breathily moans out the question, his eyes closed, head tilted back letting the sensations wash over his body.

Jared’s surprised at the question, but he can’t deny that giving him pleasure has his own cock hard and throbbing. He won’t ever admit that after he’s dropped off at the corner, he ducks into a dark corner or bathroom to take care of his own needs in a very unprofessional way. He mumbles out a yes from around the man’s prick, which is filling up his hungry mouth.

“If you want to, you can touch yourself.” Jensen is eager to see if he does, he wants to watch the boy jack off while he’s sucking his cock. Watch him go over the edge. Jensen’s squirming at the thought.

Jared never stops his work as he undoes his jeans with one hand and pulls out his throbbing cock. He tugs on it, the leaking head smearing over his palm as he drags over the head before pushing back down in a long anguished stroke.

He lets himself sink down farther onto the man’s cock, letting it push farther than he ever has. The feeling of it filling up his mouth as he works over his own has him in a rapture of desire. He wants this man to touch him, to brush over his shoulders or squeeze the back of his neck as he guides him through the up and down of the job. He’d even welcome him threading his fingers through his hair and pushing his head down, something that he hates when any other john does it, but he’d welcome it from this man. To have the man put his hands onto his throbbing craven flesh would be enough to push him over the edge.

Jensen is bucking into the boy’s mouth; his hips almost jack-rabbiting with the fast repetitive bobs of the boy’s head. He can feel his cock slamming into the back of his throat and he loves every bit of it. He’s fighting to keep some control and not reach down to hold the boy’s head still, while he fucks his face with abandon. His mind is filled with the visions of the boy jacking-off. He can only see his shoulder moving with the strokes because of the cramped space, but that doesn’t stop his brain from reproducing the images associated with that tiny rotating shoulder movement.

Jared’s hand is working hard and fast over his own cock when he feels the john’s cock breach the back of his throat. He’s never deep throated anyone past his tonsils before and although it is rough, almost on the verge of painful, it pushes him over the edge and he comes hot and slick over his hand.

Jensen’s body tenses and he squeezes his eyes shut tight as he grunts a deep needy sound while coming hard into the condom that is buried deep inside of his boy’s throat.

Jared flexes his throat as if he’s swallowing, milking the head before pulling off with a pop. He smiles up at his john with very wet lips, wipes the slobber off of his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket and tucks himself away before pulling the condom off of his john’s softening cock.

Jensen falters and catches his breath before putting himself away and opening the door to get out.

Jared throws the condom on the ground before climbing into the front seat.

As usual, they don’t talk on the ride back. Jensen takes him back to the alley, pays him for services rendered and drops him off. 

Jared watches him drive away but this time is different-this time he isn’t rushing off to the shadows to get off, he’s just quietly missing the man that he shouldn’t be.

**//==//==//==//==//==//==//**

It’s been a few days since Jared’s usual john comes back around. He’s regular, like clockwork, every other night but not this week. He’s very happy when he finally comes around again. He’d love to know what happened.

Jared climbs into the Audi and fastens his seat belt. 

“Missed you,” he flashes a toothy grin, his dimples are very pronounced.

“I have a surprise for you tonight.” Jensen says, with an impish glint in his eyes.

Jared cocks his head and his big smiles turns into a concerned stoic expression. “Surprise?” He wonders what kind of surprise, because the last time a john said that to him, he had to fight his way out of a choke hold and run for his life.

“Don’t panic, it’s nothing big, just a slight venue change is all.” The man smiles sweetly.

Jared feels a little relieved but still isn’t sure about this; he likes the safety of the routine they’ve gotten into.

They drive downtown and park behind a rundown building with a Motel sign on the side. The L is burnt out but it doesn’t take a genius to know what it says.

“No tell, motel.” Jared jokes.

He leads Jared in through a side door and past the desk clerk behind his bullet proof Plexiglas. It’s a walk up, three flights and down a dingy hall. Jared can hear other people’s TV’s and muffled moaning. 

“I guess this is a working-girl’s motel.” He chuckles nervously.

They come to a door and his john opens it. 

Inside the room is clean, the sheets are turned down, there is a bottle of open wine on a table in the corner, and there is a red scarf over the lamp shade on the nightstand. Not at all what Jared expected, not what he is used to when someone takes him to a motel.

Jensen throws the car keys on the table and pours two glasses of wine. He offers one to Jared.

“You want to take the edge off?” He holds out the glass.

Jared takes it and smells it. 

“You don’t trust me?” Jensen takes a sip if the wine. “I’m not going to drug you, boy; I want you very conscious for tonight’s activities.”

Jared takes a drink of the wine. It’s smooth and sweet, he likes it. “Mmmm, good.” He tips the glass to his john.

“I figured that you would enjoy a sweet wine, the unsophisticated palate always does.” He quickly drinks the last of his wine before taking the boy’s glass and leading him to the bed.

Jared follows him like he’s the pied piper. “So, what are we doing tonight?” He stares at the bed and wonders what he has in store for them tonight.

“Have you ever fucked anyone?” Jensen’s pulling a bottle of lube out of a duffle bag on the floor next to the bed. It’s the one he brought the clean sheets and other supplies in.

 

“Yes.” He has, but the few times he’s done it, it hasn’t been all that pleasurable for him, but the pleasure isn’t for him.

“Good, because tonight, you are going to fuck me.” He looks Jared up and down. Jensen doesn’t trust people, he never trusts the boys he picks up, but there is something different about this boy. He feels safe letting a little bit of his guard down with him, and it’s a little bit refreshing and scary all at once.

“Take everything off tonight.” He instructs the boy.

They strip down. Jared’s standing naked at the bottom of the bed as his john climbs up on to it and gets on his knees. 

The lube and condoms are laid out on the night stand along with a pair of white latex gloves. 

He positions himself behind the john and strokes himself to a full erection before putting on a condom. He puts on one of the gloves and slathers it up with a liberal amount of lube. He smoothes his thumb over his john’s tight ring. He holds tight to his hip as he moves around the pucker with a rougher push, his john arches his back and urges Jared.

The tight ring flexes under his manipulations as Jared pushes his thumb inside a little bit. The tight skin is enveloping his thick digit with its intense warmth. Jared pushes in a little deeper, eliciting a deep moan from his partner.

He loves the sounds that are telling him he’s pleasing his john. It’s making his whole body tingle with anticipation. His cock is hard and leaking, he can’t wait to put it inside of this willing man.

Jensen is rocking on his knees as he enjoys the feeling of the boy’s finger moving inside of him. He’s moaning and clenching the bed sheets in his fists.

Jared feels his partner’s ring loosen so he slips a second finger inside. The tight clench that’s squeezing his digits as he moves them in and out of the hole make him stroke his own cock with need. 

They are moving in unison now; Jared has three fingers inside of him and is twisting them from side to side. His john can’t seem to get enough, he’s pushing back into him and begging him for more, wanting more stretch, more girth opening him up.

“Jesus, boy, fuck me with those long fingers,” Jensen urges.

Jared increases his speed and crooks his fingers just enough that he’s pressing on the man’s prostate. He feels his body relax with the sensations and now knows that it’s time. He slicks his cock up with extra lube, then lines it up and removes his fingers, they make a soft pop as they slip out making his john moan. He quickly replaces the fingers with his intensely hard, aching cock.

He slides inside without much resistance until he’s completely bottomed out. 

Jensen writhes under the slow burn of the stretch. The boy’s cock is big enough to fill him up, and he loves every inch of it.

“Damn, you’re so fucking big.” Jensen pants out quietly.

His body is aching with need and desire as his boy fills him up. He loves his long thick cock, loves how it feels inside of him and he can’t imagine anyone else ever being inside of him again.

Jared’s body reacts to the soft clench as he slides in and out. His hands find purchase on his john’s hips as he guides him with each buck. His hips are slamming into the john’s tight ass, making his cheeks quiver as they collide.

Jensen’s panting, his knees are weak and he feels his orgasm building. He reaches under himself to give his throbbing cock a few rough pulls, and it doesn’t take much before he spills out hot and sticky onto the crisp clean sheets. He moans with each slam of his boy’s cock as it pounds his swollen prostate.

Jared’s body is arching with each thrust. He’s barely holding on because he’s ready to burst. He tries so hard not to concentrate on the scorching heat surrounding his throbbing cock, but it’s almost impossible to do when his john’s slamming back into him with quick forceful thrusts. Then he proceeds to clench his ass tightly around Jared’s aching dick as he rides out his own orgasm. His body is shuddering so hard that Jared has to hold him up so that he doesn’t collapse. 

Jared gives several more long, strong pumps of his hips and then falls over the edge behind his partner, coming hard into the condom while buried deep inside of his john’s ass.

Jensen’s knees give out as he weakly spews out several more spurts of come. 

They fall forward. Jared’s sprawled across his john’s back. 

Jensen is enjoying the heavy weight on him as it presses him into the mattress. He reaches back and runs his hand over the boy’s hip and then retreats it quickly.

Jared feels a soft caress on his hip and before his hand is able to reach down and catch it, it pulls away. He questions if he even felt it at all. 

His cock softens inside of his john’s pulsing ass and he pulls out slowly. He discards the condom and rolls on his side. He’s facing the man he just fucked, the man who seems to be purposely keeping his head turned. He wants to reach over and touch his shoulders, run his fingers lightly over the smattering of soft freckles strewn there, but he doesn’t. He just props himself up on one elbow and waits for the next move.

Jensen is exhausted and satiated. He wants to roll over and stare at his boy, bask in the afterglow of their sex, but he just reaches over, opens the drawer in the nightstand and takes the money from inside of it and shoves it in the boy’s direction.

“It’s all here; you can count it if you want.” His voice is muffled by the pillow. 

Jared doesn’t even look at it, just folds it in half and lays it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. “I trust you.”

“You can clean up in the bathroom and then we’ll go.” Jensen tries to sound uninterested and ready to leave.

“If that’s what you want.” Jared takes the money and rolls out of bed. He’s looking in the long mirror over the sink as he’s cleaning himself up and he sees the reflection of his john watching him from the doorway and for the first time since they started this arrangement, he feels rejected.

Jensen’s standing in the doorway watching as his boy cleans up. He wants to wrap his arms around him and push him into the shower where he’ll devour every inch of his long lean body but he doesn’t, he just waits for his turn at the sink.

They barely speak as Jensen drives him back to the alley where he drops him off and then leaves.

****

In homeroom, the teacher gives Jared a note. It’s an addendum to his schedule.

_Jared Padalecki:  
In-lieu of Mrs. Evens maternity leave, you are to report to Mr. Ackles’ class in room 329 at the corresponding times on your current schedule. _

Last class of the day and always Jared’s favorite. He loves English and absolutely adores his teacher Mrs. Evens. He’s a little sad that he’s shipped off to a new teacher, but who knows he might be as cool as Mrs. Evens... he thinks about it for a second and chuckles. _Nah, no one is as cool as Mrs. Evens._

When Jared walks in, he only sees two other students from his previous class and wonders where the others went. There’s a note on the chalkboard that says, _New students, take a seat in the last row, we’ll sort the new seating out later. Mr. Ackles._

The teacher is standing with his back to the class as he finishes transcribing notes on the chalkboard. 

Jared takes a seat and pulls his books out from his backpack. He’s focusing on getting his supplies ready when the teacher clears his throat.

“Hi class, for you new students, I’m Mr. Ackles and welcome to my class.” He flips through his roll book without looking up. “Mike Myers,” He calls out and a voice calls back, _Here._ He slips his index finger to the next name. “Lynn Nagle?” again a confirmation is voiced and then the last name on the list. “Jared Padalecki?” He looks up and scans the room as he hears the voice and sees the outstretched arm.

Jared looks up as he answers, his hand already raised for notification. “Here.” His eyes settle on the front of the class as he focuses in on the teacher, scanning the room. Instantly his gut knots up and his mouth goes dry.

Jensen follows that long arm down to the face of his new student. He freezes as their eyes make contact. His heart stops, he can’t take a breath and he’s pretty sure if he doesn’t get it together in less than a second, the class is going to know something is going on. 

They stare at each other for less than a second before averting their eyes as quickly as possible. 

Neither could have imagined that they would be confronted with their sex partner when the day started. 

Jared can’t believe that he’s being taught English by a man that pays him for sex and loves to be fucked by a sixteen year old boy.

Jensen’s career flashes before his eyes when he realizes that his new student Jared Padalecki, is the prostitute that he enjoys being pleasured by. He has to remain professional, to just see him as a student and nothing more. 

While the class reads their assignment Jensen can’t keep his mind on his work. He’s nervous. He should have realized that, at some point, one of those boys he’s been paying would turn up in his class. It just never crossed his mind, because most of the students are from wealthy families, they wouldn’t need the money so maybe it’s just for kicks, maybe it’s how he gets his rocks off- getting paid to fuck men. Either way, he could use this against him; he could destroy his career and be his undoing. He has to neutralize this situation before it becomes one. 

Jared can’t concentrate and the words on the page look like Greek letters to him. He can’t believe that he’s being taught by a man that he regularly gives head to, that he’s committed sodomy with. How is this going to work now? How will he be able to look him in those gorgeous green eyes again and not feel small and dirty?

Jensen scribbles a note, discreetly walks it back to Jared’s desk and lays it on the edge. 

Jared looks up at him, there might be a tiny bit of fear and a lot of disbelief in his eyes.

Jensen just walks back to his desk.

The bell rings and everyone leaves. Jared stays in his seat, the note held tight in his fist. 

Jensen looks back at him with questioning eyes. “Come on up, Jared, and take a seat.” He’s being professional, or trying to be.

It feels like the longest walk Jared’s ever taken as he makes his way up past the four seats in front of him and sits down across from Mr. Ackles’ desk.

Jensen takes a deep breath and looks Jared in the eyes. “We know the situation here, right, Jared?”

“Yes,” his voice is nervous.

“Than, you realize that this could be a potential problem for both of us?” He folds his arms in front of his chest and leans back in his chair, giving Jared a look of authority.

“Look, I’m not going to say anything to anyone. I don’t want to lose my scholarship, I worked too hard to get here and if I hadn’t needed the money, I would never have been turning tricks and we never would have met outside of school.” Jared’s heart is racing. He doesn’t like being threatened, but he’s not really in any position take the moral high ground.”

Jensen feels a slight wave of relief come over him. He didn’t realize that Jared was a scholarship student and that he was hooking purely for the money. 

“Then it’s a mutual understanding that it’s never going to be discussed and it’s over.”

Jared’s a bit taken back when Mr. Ackles tells him that what they’ve been doing is over. It sort of hurts, almost like they just broke up, but there was never a relationship to end, just a business agreement.

“Yeah.” He looks down at the ground and swallows hard. “It is.”

“Do you want to be switched to Mr. Fields’ class tomorrow?” Jensen’s gaze softens as he offers Jared the option.

“I don’t think it’s necessary if what we were doing is over.” 

Jensen nods in agreement. “Okay then. See you in class tomorrow.”

Jared’s frustrated, angry and full of pain. He skips out on working tonight, mainly because he doesn’t want any man’s grubby paws all over him. 

He knows he needs to forget that he’s been fucking his _teacher_ and burry any and all of the feelings he’s already been stuffing down. He wants to get knock down, passing out drunk, and he knows who can get him what he needs.

He tracks Chad down at the student lounge.

“Hey,” he taps Chad on the shoulder.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Can I ask you for a favor?” Jared’s visibly distressed.

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Chad’s a little worried since Jared’s been pretty stressed out lately.

“Do you still have that guy who gets you booze?” 

“Yeah, you looking for something special?” Chad pulls out his cell phone.

“Anything strong enough to make me forget things.” 

“Seriously? Depending on what you want to forget, it could take something stronger than alcohol.” 

Jared takes a deep breath and actually contemplates something stronger. “Nah, just a big bottle of something alcoholic and make it strong.”

“You got it.” Chad dials his contact and orders a bottle of Jack Daniel’s Whiskey for his friend. “He’ll bring it around to the dorm in about an hour.”

“Thanks, Chad.” They fist bump before he heads back to the dorm to wait for his _cure_. 

Once the libation arrives, Jared sets into it with abandon.

The first swallow is dark on his tongue and burns his throat. It feels like he’s drinking liquid fire. He shakes his head and sucks a breath in through his teeth to quell the blaze at his tonsils.

The second drink is smoother and before he knows it, he’s almost half way through the bottle and feeling very little pain.

He keeps replaying the scene of Mr. Ackles turning around from the chalk board to face the class over and over again in his head. Every time the punch to the gut is harder and he can’t quell the churning bile mixed with pure unadulterated fear rising up in his throat.

He wants to punch him in the face, to make him regret trolling the alley for young guys. How could he, how could he teach us and want to fuck us all at the same time? 

Does he have perverted thoughts while he’s teaching us, does he get a hard-on while we’re giving oral reports in front of the class and he’s sitting in the back observing our public speaking skills? 

The more he thinks about it, the angrier he gets. He wants to confront him. Tell him that he didn’t have any right to make him feel this way, to come in to his life and change everything that he had gotten used to.

A few more drinks and he’s looking up Mr. Ackles’ address in the school directory and calling a taxi cab.

He’s staring at the small blue painted house with its grey shutters and white picket fence. The white Audi parked in the car port confirms that this is _his_ house.

He hands the driver a twenty for an eight dollar fare. “Thanks.” He sways as he climbs out of the cab.

The porch light keeps beckoning him up the driveway, where he’s been standing for the last fifteen minutes, just staring in the windows and hoping to see him so that he’ll lose his nerve and leave, but he doesn’t, on either account.

He doesn’t remember walking up the driveway or the four steps to the door, and before he knows what’s happening, he hears the muted sound of the doorbell chime. 

The door opens and he’s faced with Jensen. Jared’s hands are balled into fists and it doesn’t take but a few seconds before he’s ready to explode.

“Jared?” Jensen’s confused. He also feels panic and he looks around cautiously. “What…” he doesn’t get to finish before Jared interrupts him with a poking finger to the chest.

“You don’t get to be my teacher,” his words are slurred. “You don’t get to pick me up and use me as a sex toy.” He steps in closer to Jensen as he pokes into his chest harder. “And you don’t get to make me suck you off and fuck you in a sleazy motel room.” 

“Calm down, Jared.” Jensen pushes his hand away and he smells the thick scent of liquor on Jared’s breath. “Are you drunk?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Jared weaves and catches himself against the door-jam.

“You aren’t thinking straight, I didn’t make you do anything.” He’s defending what they’d been doing for the past month.

Jared sways as his heart races when Jensen touches him and it’s not with anger. “You don’t get to make me feel things for you.”

Jensen is stunned. He drops Jared’s hand and swallows hard. He can’t believe what he just heard. “Jared, you have to leave now,” His voice is firmer now than before.

“Leave, that isn’t what you said when you took me to that motel and asked me to fuck you… make me want more with you than I would ever get.” There are tears in his eyes and his voice goes from anger to a quivering weak sob.

“Shut up, you don’t know what you’re saying.” Jensen can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Go home, Jared.” He starts to shut the door but Jared pushes his way inside.

“You can’t be here.” Jensen protests.

“I just want…” He leans against Jensen’s body. “Something more…” He looks up into those impossibly green eyes.

“It’s always been a business arrangement, Jared.” He knows it started out that way but somewhere along the way it changed, and no matter how much he told himself that it didn’t, he can’t deny it- now, with Jared drunk and confessing everything to him.

“But, you kept coming back to me, you kept wanting –me.” Jared searches Jensen’s face for any sign of returned feelings.

“Let me take you home, Jared,” he says as he strokes Jared’s hair. It’s the first time he’s touched him, actually touched him with tenderness.

They pull up in front of the dorm. 

“Go sleep it off, Jared.”

Jared climbs out and then leans back inside. “I feel like something’s missing, oh yeah, my tip.” He slams the door shut and starts to walk away.

“See you in class tomorrow, Jared.” Jensen pulls away.

 

The next day feels extremely awkward, even though he hasn’t even seen Mr. Ackles yet. Jared doesn’t want to go to class, so he skips out and ditches English. Out of sight, out of mind.

Jensen watches the clock, his mind is only on one thing and that’s facing Jared for the first time since they ended things. He’s being ridiculous, because it isn’t like they were dating, it was- always was, a business relationship- agreement. He thinks that wording changes everything.

Last class of the day and Jensen’s heart is fluttering just a little bit as he pretends not to be watching the door, _but_ he is watching the door.

The final bell rings and two students rush in, neither is Jared. He gets up and slowly walks to the door, steps outside and looks up and down the hallway before closing the door. He knows that Jared isn’t coming and he’s not entirely sure if he’s okay with that.

**//==//====//====//===//**

Jensen’s sitting in his car at the end of the alley, watching Jared. He’s not really sure how he ended up here. It makes him feels like a creepy stalker. The last thing he remembers is getting into the car to get something to eat but now he’s here, watching Jared, and he feels like he doesn’t have any right to be thinking about him or pining for what they had.

He watches as cars slowly drive by, checking out the goods. The boys step up, get in with their rides but Jared’s still there, waiting. Jensen’s not sure what he’s hoping might happen, if he wants Jared to get into a car and go off or be rejected.

He grips the steering wheel and takes a deep breath. He can’t let this go on; he can’t keep sitting here watching him. 

After the fourth car drives by and Jared hasn’t made any bold moves to be picked up, he decides to make a move.

 

Jared looks up when he sees the headlights and steps up to the edge. He’s watching, waiting and then he recognizes the car. It’s Jensen. His stomach turns and his hands start to shake. He can’t deal with this now or- ever. He backs up and turns towards the wall, avoiding Jensen.

Jensen slowly moves along the row of boys lined up until he sees Jared. He stops and rolls down his passenger side window.

A young man steps up and leans in the open window, he gives Jensen a toothy smile. 

“Hey, looking for something?” he’s trying to sound seductive.

“No thanks.” He barely gives the boy an eye roll as he dismisses him.

“Whatever,” The young man walks away.

Jensen continues to wait for Jared, who refuses to acknowledge him.

Two extremely handsome guys lean down to the window. Jensen looks them up and down.

“How bout a try, mister?” 

They’re identical twins and Jensen swallows hard. The thought of two impossibly good looking boys working over his cock would have sparked interest in his dick before Jared. He’s spoiled him for everyone else, even identical incestuous twins.

“Sorry, boys.” He dismisses them.

Jared peeks back to see if Jensen is still there and then turns back around.

Jensen is tired of waiting, he gets out of the car and walks up to Jared.

“Hey, Jared.” He walks up behind him.

Jared doesn’t turn around.

“Come on, get in the car.”

Jared turns around. “No.”

“Alright, Jared. Come on, get in the car.” He’s more insistent now.

“Just go.” Jared’s tone is sad.

“Don’t make me talk to you like a child, now get in the car.” Jensen is being domineering.

“I don’t have to go with you.” Jared spits back at him.

“Don’t do this; don’t make me talk to you like a parent.”

“You’re not my dad.” Jared sasses.

“No, I’m not, unless you _fuck_ your dad.” Jensen cuts below the belt.

“Get the fuck out of here and don’t come back- ever.” 

Matt hears what is happening and comes over. “You have a problem here, Jaybird?”

Jared gives Jensen a dark look. “No, I don’t think he’ll bother me anymore.”

“No problem here.” Jensen heads back to his car. He grabs the first guy next to him and opens the car door for him.

Jared watches as they drive away, his gut in a knot and his heart in his knees.

Jensen only drives a few blocks away and pulls over. 

“So what do you want, mister.?” The guy asks as he scoots closer to him.

Jensen couldn’t be less interested. “Look,” he pulls out his wallet and hands the guy two hundred dollars. “Take this, tell your boss all I wanted was a hand job and keep the rest. Just don’t go back for about half an hour. Okay?”

“Sure, sure, thanks mister.” The boy climbs out of the car and Jensen drives away.

****

Jared’s going through the motions. He can’t bring himself to go to work, and even though he’s been going to classes, he conveniently skips English.

Okay, what he really does is walk to the classroom and peek inside. Hides around the corner while he debates on whether he wants to actually face Jensen for an hour, and then ducks out of the fire exit.

It’s the third day that Jared’s been absent from class, and Jensen knows that he’s been in his other classes because he’s not on the absentee list.

Jensen pulls Jared’s schedule. He decides that during his free period, he’ll just happen to be in the area of Jared’s math class and maybe take a sneaky-peek inside, just to see if he’s there.

Fourth period rolls around and Jensen finds himself outside of Jared’s math class. His palms are sweating and his mouth is dry. _Why am I doing this?_ He takes a deep breath and scans the room. 

He sees Jared sitting in the second row. He quickly steps back as not to be seen. His heart is racing and he feels really creepy for doing it. 

_I’m his teacher, I have to do covert checking if I suspect he’s skipping class._ He’s rationalizing his actions.

He’s not sure what to do, how to approach the issue, since the reason Jared’s skipping class is because they’ve been having a sexual relationship and he’s hurt. 

That night in bed, he comes to a conclusion on how to handle the situation with Jared. He’ll give him a chance, if he shows up for class tomorrow, he’ll give him a pass as long as he makes up his work but if he doesn’t show up, he won’t have any choice but to go see the principal. He can make up his work during after school detention.

It’s getting easier for Jared to not show up to class. He skips it again today and opts to go to McDonald’s instead of hiding out in his dorm like he usually does.

The class bell rings and Jensen scans the room. Jared isn’t here. Jensen sighs, cracks his neck to ease the tension that’s built up in it while resigning himself to the fact that he’s going to have to play hardball. 

Once the day is over, Jensen goes to Principal Collins and explains how Jared has been skipping his class for the last three days. 

He agrees to get to the bottom of the situation by having a meeting with Jared the next day.

Jensen is driving home when he sees Jared coming out of the McDonald’s next to the school campus. He wants to pull over and confront him, but with everything that has gone on between them, he knows that it isn’t the best idea.

In homeroom, Jared is given a note to report to the principal’s office. He isn’t quite sure what it is about, but he has an idea it might have something to do with skipping English class. 

He wonders if Jensen will be there. He can’t tell Mr. Collins that he’s been skipping class because he doesn’t want to see Mr. Ackles solely based on the fact that they were sleeping together and then he found out that he was a teacher at his school. 

The door feels heavy when he opens it. The secretary is typing and looks up from the computer screen.

“Mr. Padalecki.” Her extremely red lips turn up into a pleasant smile. 

Jared nods and bites his lip.

“Go on in, they’re waiting for you.” She pushes a button and a soft buzzing sound happens.

Now he knows for sure that Jensen is in there. He sighs hard and opens the door. 

 

Jensen is sitting directly across from Mr. Collins. They are being jovial as they talk about something. They both turn and look at Jared as he closes the door behind himself.

Mr. Collins clears his throat as he stands up. “Have a seat, Jared.”

Jared assesses the situation. He expects Jensen to look nervous, maybe he wants him to look nervous, but he doesn’t. He’s sitting there with a soft innocent expression and Jared’s not really sure what to make of it.

He takes the seat next to Jensen. “Mr. Collins.” He tries not to look guilty or whatever he’s supposed to feel, because he’s not sure since he’s not a victim or the guilty party here.

“Jared,” Jensen says, smiling at him and giving a quick glance over Jared’s body as he sits down.

Jared gives him a sideways glance before replying. “Mr. A.” His tone is not very congenial.

Jensen and Mr. Collins quickly look at each other before turning their attentions back to Jared.

“I’m going to cut right to the chase. Mr. Ackles has informed me that you have been ditching his English class.” He leans over the desk. “Is that true, Jared?”

Jared can’t lie, he has been _ditching_ class, as Mr. Collins put it- in 1980’s slang.

“Yeah,” he sounds defeated.

“Why? Do you have a reason for your actions?” Mr. Collins its back down and pulls up several papers from Jared’s file.

Jensen looks at Jared intently. “You aren’t struggling in my class; your grades are just fine.” He remains professional.

Jared rolls his eyes and exhales with a small huff. “I’ve been picking up extra hours at work and the only way to do it is to go an hour early.” He looks sternly over at Jensen, then innocently back at Mr. Collins. “I know it was wrong and I won’t do it anymore.” 

“You know…” Jensen chimes in before the principal has a chance to say anything. “You have missed a lot of assignments that need to be made up.” He lifts his eyebrow at Jared. “You want to maintain an above-average grade to keep your scholarship, right?” He’s ready to lead into the detention offer.

Jared furrows his brow. “What are you saying, that you’re going to fail me and make me lose my scholarship?” He can feel the anger welling up inside of himself. He also knows that if Jensen does that, he is going to spill the beans about the sexual relationship.

“No, no, no one is saying that at all,” Mr. Collins looks over at Jensen, then back to Jared. “He was just reminding you that your actions can have lasting consequences and if you want to stay in this academy, there are rules that need maintaining. Like grades.”

“And what you’ve done, Jared, has a punishment. You aren’t above the rules,” Jensen says sternly. He wants to grab Jared by the arms and shake him, make him realize that his education is more important than any grudge he has against him.

“Suspension?” Jared asks shakily. 

“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary,” Mr. Collins says reassuringly.

“After school detention.” Jensen is looking Jared in the eyes.

“But my job.” He looks over at Mr. Collins. “I can’t lose it or I won’t have any extra money for things I need.” He’s pleading.

“Three days of detention to make up your work and the test that you missed.” Jensen looks stern, he’s unwavering.

Jared narrows his eyes and gets ready to resist the offer.

“That sounds fair.” Mr. Collins sees the animosity in Jared’s eyes and is defusing the situation.

“That’s the deal, Jared; I’d take it if I were you.” Jensen folds his arms over his chest signaling the finality of the offer.

“It is quite fair.” Mr. Collins reiterates.

Jared thinks about it for a second. He doesn’t want to take it, doesn’t want to be alone with Jensen-maybe it’s because he doesn’t trust himself to be alone with Jensen. “Fine,” he accepts the disciplinary action. 

“Three days, starting today after school.” Jensen gives a satisfied smirk.

“I can’t, not today- tomorrow.” He sneers at Jensen, trying to one-up him and show him that he will call the shots.

“Do you have a reason for starting tomorrow?” Mr. Collins asks, trying to keep Jensen from pulling the offer off of the table.

“I have to let my work know that I can’t start until later.” He gives Jensen a squinted sideways glance.

“That’s fine. Tomorrow is soon enough. But, no cutting class today, Jared. If you don’t show up, the offer is off the table and it is suspension and possibly the loss of your scholarship.” Mr. Collins warns.

“I won’t, I’ll be there in my seat when the bell rings.” Jared smiles sweetly.

“And I think that you owe Mr. Ackles an apology, don’t you?” Mr. Collins raises his eyebrows and gives Jared a prompting expression.

Jared wants to roll his eyes and make a disgusted face, but he doesn’t, he just goes with the flow. He looks over at Jensen, bats his eyelashes like a sweet innocent virgin and grins a satiric smirk. “I’m sorry _”Mister.”_ Ackles. He makes sure to accent the word mister. “It won’t happen again, I promise.” He crosses his heart with his index finger.

Jensen never changes expression. He’s stoic and stern. He’s unmoved by Jared’s childish behavior, but he shouldn’t expect more from a sixteen year old boy. “Let’s hope that it doesn’t.” 

“Well, I hope you learned your lesson, Jared. You can go now.” Mr. Collins hands Jared a pass to his next class.

 

Sixth period ends faster than Jared hopes. When the bell rings, he gets a low flutter of anxiety in his belly. Facing Jensen isn’t high on his to-do list, but he knows he has to do it.

When Jared walks into the classroom, Jensen is sitting at his desk. He looks up and smirks at Jared before returning to his task. Jared sighs with defeat. He wishes he could walk right back out the door, but he can’t, so he takes his seat.

During class, Jared avoids Jensen’s glances. Okay, he sees them, but he looks away whenever their eyes connect. He’s keeping his head low and doing as he’s told and nothing more.

After school, it’s a quick trip back to his dorm and as much homework as he can get done before he has to run out the door to the strip.

Chad comes in as Jared’s getting ready to go out.

“I heard you got called down to the principal’s office for skipping Mr. A’s class.” Chad’s stripping out of his uniform and stepping into his workout clothes.

“Yeah, he called me on skipping out, and now I have three days of after school detention to make up the work.” Jared’s getting ready to leave.

“Harsh, but better than suspension… right.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Jared puts on his jean jacket. “Catch you later, have to get to work.” Jared fist bumps him and heads out the door.

Jared’s distracted tonight. He keeps thinking about having detention tomorrow night. His heart isn’t really in his work tonight and he wishes he could leave. He wonders if Jensen will show up, if he’ll try and pick him up, just for spite.

Jensen’s sitting at home; he doesn’t want to go out looking for sex tonight. His thoughts are focused on Jared’s detention the next day. He’s nervous and anxious about it. He has to be professional, it’s on school grounds, but he also has to reach Jared and let him know that he never meant to hurt him.

The next day, when class is over and Jared’s still sitting in his seat while everyone else files out, he’s fully aware that his detention is starting.

Jensen walks back to Jared’s desk and hands him some papers. 

“This is your assignment to finish before you leave tonight.” He walks back to his desk.

Jared rifles through the papers. He looks up at Jensen doing paperwork at his desk and wishes he was anywhere but here.

It’s two hours later when Jared finishes the assignment. He walks up to Jensen’s desk and lays the papers down. 

“I’m done,” he says, and stands there waiting.

Jensen looks over the papers. “Very good.” He looks up at Jared and smiles. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

“I guess not.” Jared goes back to his desk to get his things before leaving.

“Jared.” Jensen is watching as Jared prepares to leave.

“Yeah?” 

“See you tomorrow.” He smiles at Jared.

Jensen’s smile is working on Jared’s resolve. That bright smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes, it’s one of the things that make him so damned handsome. “Sure.” 

Jared’s heart isn’t in going out tonight. He’s doing homework and studying for his math exam. He wants to be a normal teenager tonight and not a sex worker.

“Dude,” Chad calls out when he comes in.

“Hey,” Jared replies without looking up from his book.

“Not running off to work tonight?” Chad flops down on the bed next to Jared.

“Hey,” he protests as he’s jostled to one side. “Studying here and nope, tonight, I am just a student.”

“Cool, tonight I am just a hot stud.” Chad laughs before getting up.

“As always.” Jared chuckles.

The next day time moves a little more slowly and it feels like it’s taking forever to get to seventh period. 

When the final bell rings and the day is over, Jared kind of isn’t as upset that he has to stay after class.

Jensen makes the walk back to Jared’s desk again and hands him his assignments. Their thumbs touch when Jared takes the paper and Jensen’s heart skips a beat. 

“When you’re finished, bring them up to me.” Jensen heads back to his desk.

Jared goes about his work. He steals glances up at Jensen now and then. It’s distracting and frustrating, and a lot arousing. Especially when he wears his glasses to grade papers and damn, that man owns a lot of super sexy sweater vests.

Jensen glances up at Jared. He sees him watching him with a dreamy look. “Do you need something, Jared?” 

“Uh, no, no, just thinking about my work.” He hangs his head and looks back down at the paper he has yet to start.

“Okay.” He pretends not to know that look; he’s seen it a million times in the girl students and a few boys. It’s the look of admiration when they have a student- teacher, crush. He likes the idea of Jared noticing him, it’s better than how he looked at him when he was mad. 

Before looking back down at his paper, he can’t help but notice how Jared looks when he’s hard at work, the way his hair falls around his face and that concentration frown he gets. He clears his throat and tries to focus on his paperwork.

When Jared’s done, he takes his work up to Jensen. “Done,” he says as he lays the papers on the desk.

“Thanks.” Jensen smiles again, his eyes crinkling with that defense shield destroying hotness.

“See you tomorrow.” Jared’s still standing there, like he’s waiting for something.

“Tomorrow.” Jensen says, looking over Jared’s work.

Jared’s leaving when Jensen clears his throat. “I’ll see you then.”

Jared smiles.

That night, despite all of the unfulfilling sexual encounters Jared’s just had, he can’t help it, he dreams of Jensen. He dreams of how much he wants to feel the heat from his body, the way he smells and the salty taste of his skin. There may also be some sexy sweater vests involved. 

It’s the last day of detention, and Jensen has been gearing himself up for today. Today he’s going to have a heart- to- heart with Jared and set things straight.

Class seems to drag on. Jared can’t concentrate. All he wants is that few hours alone with Jensen, even if it is sitting in silence while they both work, it’s better than nothing. 

Once everyone is class is gone, Jared gets up and moves to the front row directly across from Jensen’s desk.

“Yes?” Jensen says as he watched Jared take the first desk.

“Oh, I just thought it would be easier if we didn’t need to make the walk, we are the only two people here.” 

“It’s fine.” Jensen shakes his head. “You should be in front anyway, that way I can keep my eye on you.” He chuckles.

Jared laughs. “You’ve had your eye on me for awhile, I don’t mind if it lingers a little bit longer.” Jared is flirting.

Jensen hands him his worksheets. “Okay, enough, do your work.” He won’t admit it but he’s happy that Jared’s being flirtatious.

They exchange looks throughout the two hours, but when Jared’s done with his work Jensen asks him to stay a few minutes longer to talk.

“I just want to say something to you. I know that you’ve been hurt in all of this, and it was never my intention to hurt you.”

Jared scrunches up his face like he’s uncomfortable. “I get it, you didn’t know I was a student.” He doesn’t really want to discuss this now, not now that he’s starting to forget how much it hurts.

“Right, there is that and the fact that you have feelings for me.” 

Jared swears he heard his heart break. “Look, I’m cool, I know my place now.”

“It is what I have always said, a business relationship.” Jensen hates the words coming out of his mouth. He wants to stop saying them but he can’t.

“I’m a hooker, it can’t be anything else, I get it.” It’s still painful even though it’s true. “I have one question- why did you keep coming back to me, when you rarely were a repeat customer to the others?”

Jensen rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I,” He wants to lie, say that he doesn’t know why. “Couldn’t get enough of you. There was something about what you did to me that was better than anyone else.” It comes out before he can stop himself.

“So, I’m an addiction?” He’s flattered at the idea of it.

“Sort of. Listen, Jared. You’re handsome, smart, sexy, and good at sucking my cock in ways that make me quiver, but,” he hesitates and takes a deep breath. “It can’t ever be more than what it is, sex for money.” 

Jared thinks about it for a minute, knows that Jensen is right because how far can this actually go with the age difference and the whole student-teacher awkwardness. “You’re right, and I can live with that.”

“So, you’re not mad at me anymore?” Jensen asks almost timidly.

“How can I be, it’s all too logical.”

They part ways on a good note.

Jared can’t help how he feels, but he can learn not to let it show when he’s with Jensen and he’s great at faking things.

Now that things are out in the open, Jensen can’t help but want to be with Jared as much as possible, but he doesn’t want to look desperate for his attention. He’ll have to hold off and play it cool for awhile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been almost two weeks since Jared’s seen Jensen on the strip; but it’s only been a day since his detention ended, so he’s not really that surprised when Jensen pulls up. 

He doesn’t even wait for the window to roll down or for the invitation into the car; he already heard the door locks making the soft electronic click before the car stopped moving.

He opens the door and climbs inside. 

It’s quiet as Jensen drives them to the motel. 

The room is different tonight, there isn’t any wine, no scarf over the dingy lamp, the only constant is the crisp, clean white sheets.

“So, the usual.” Jared rubs his hands over his thighs as he tries to act professional, but he doesn’t feel like he’s pulling it off at all.

Jensen doesn’t look at him. “Strip down, Jared,” his voice is husky. He’s been wanting this but he’s trying to act like… it’s business as usual.

There’s an understanding between them, that it’s sex and nothing else. 

“Don’t you wanna watch?” Jared’s slowly taking off his jacket.

He turns around and faces Jared- a sly smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. “Of course- I’m paying for the show too, aren’t I?”

Jared finishes stripping off his jacket and then moves on to his shirt, lifting it over his chest before pulling it over his head and off of his arms.

Jensen has never actually looked at Jared when he’s been naked. Sure they’ve been naked together, but he didn’t want to be _that_ intimate with him. Now, he wants to watch every small movement as Jared strips down and shows him every inch of naked skin.

He’s down to his jeans now and he’s trying so hard to be sexy, but feeling like he’s failing at it. His fingers fumble as he opens the buttons on his fly, something he’s done millions of times to himself and others- he’s an expert at it but yet this time- his fingers feel thick and cumbersome. 

Drawing attention from his hands, he kicks the shoes off of his bare feet and saunters over to Jensen as he finishes his fly. He wriggles the tight jeans off of his narrow hips, his underwear sliding down with them, his cock falls free from their restraint and he’s half hard.

Jensen looks down over Jared’s long lean body, his sinuous muscles are flexing as he slowly disrobes. Jensen licks his lips as his eyes continue to rake over Jared’s young form.

Jared kicks his jeans off of his feet. He’s naked from head to toe. He runs his finger up his sternum from his navel to his chest. He’s coyly fingering the soft groove between his not yet developed pecs. 

Jensen’s breath quickens at the innocent coy maneuvering of Jared’s fingers over his own body. He wants to reach out and take their place, smooth his hands all over Jared- feeling every square inch of his smooth hairless chest, let his fingertips graze the hard nubs of his nipples and then slip down his flanks to rest at his hips. He’s playing it all out in his mind as his eyes trace the path he wants to take. 

He snaps back to reality when he feels Jared’s hands unbuttoning his shirt. He looks down and watches those long nimble fingers threading the buttons through the holes and then slipping the shirt over his shoulders. The feeling of the soft cotton as it slips off of his wrists and over his hands finishes off his erection. He’s fully hard now and all he can think about is how much he wants to feel that hot slick tongue that’s tucked away inside of the boy’s mouth, swirling over his boner.

“Should I take off your jeans?” Jared whispers into Jensen’s ear. His tongue barely grazes the shell of his ear before he pulls away.

Jensen can’t speak, his body is throbbing with need and all he can think about is what he wants this beautiful boy to do to his overzealous body. He manages to shake his head yes in response. 

Jared smiles as he undoes the button - almost excruciatingly slowly- unzips the metal fly, the sound ticking with each tooth that is released until it hits the final one and stops. He shoves all of the fabric off of Jensen’s hips and over his thighs- clear down to his ankles where Jensen obligingly steps out of them.

He smiles as he stands up to be face to face with Jensen again. He lets his mouth ghost softly over Jensen’s. It’s not a kiss, not a touch, just hot breath over the plump, flushed curves of the man’s mouth. 

Jensen licks his lips to taste the moist warmth left behind. He feels tickling over his skin and when he looks down, Jared’s smoothing over the soft patch of faint hair on his chest. He inhales hard and shudders out softly.

Jared runs his finger over Jensen’s chest, over his pec, flicking his nipple lightly and then follows his sternum into the deep muscled groove of his abdomen.

Jensen sucks in a slow breath and contracts his abs. “Will you stop doing that…” he says on the exhale.

“What?...” Jared plays coy as he continues down and along the ginger colored line of pubic hair.

Jensen swallows hard and closes his eyes as he enjoys the feeling. “Running your f..inger down over me- dow…n there.”

Jared smiles impishly while licking his lips. His wraps his hand around Jensen’s hard cock. “Still want me to stop running my hand down here?” He gives Jensen’s cock a slow loose stroke, his hand faltering at the head and squeezing slightly before pulling completely off.

Jensen shudders with the tug. “Definitely not.” His words are choked.”

“Good.” He shoves Jensen backwards onto the bed and nestles in between his legs. 

Jensen moans and Jared loves the sounds he makes when he’s enjoying what’s happening. 

He spits on his palm and runs his fist along the length of Jensen’s hard cock. He tilts it down so that he can lean forward and run the flat of his tongue over the damp slit. Jensen arches his hips with the feeling so Jared repeats the action only dipping the tip of his tongue inside of the slit and flicking it. Jensen arches his hips off of the bed and grabs Jared’s head.

“FUCK!” Its part scream but mostly a loud moan. 

Jared doesn’t stop; he opens up and takes Jensen into his mouth.

The warm wet feeling washes over Jensen and he wants to roll his eyes into the back of his head, but the realization that Jared isn’t using a condom crashes through the veil of pleasure. 

“Condom,” Jensen moans out. His hand comes down on the top of Jared’s head to hold it still. 

Jared pulls off, rips the condom open with his teeth and slowly rolls it over Jensen’s leaking prick. He never breaks eye contact with Jensen the whole time. 

“Better?” Jared chuckles.

“Uh, huh.” He can barely articulate. 

Jared starts again, his mouth siding down over the bitter condom. He slides up and down, his hand pumping the base of Jensen’s cock as he slowly works his way all the way to the base. 

Jensen can’t contain himself as he feels his cock hitting the back of Jared’s throat. He’s fisting the sheets and rotating his hips in slow circles.

Jared holds down Jensen’s hips and pulls off. He climbs up on the bed and crawls up Jensen’s body. 

Jensen freezes. He opens his eyes in disbelief. “What are you doing?”

“Calm down,” Jared says softly. He runs his hands over Jensen’s chest. “Just relax, let it happen. Trust me.”

Jensen takes a deep breath and lets all of his muscles relax. “I trust you.” 

Jared lubes up his hand to slick up the condom. He’s stroking Jensen, making his way off of his cock and down onto his balls. Jensen moans and writhes under Jared. Jared turns himself around and sprawls on top of Jensen. He’s on his knees, ass in Jensen’s face.

He starts to suck Jensen again as he takes his lubed hand and reaches down underneath himself to play with his own ass. He’s circling his soft pucker as he bobs up and down on Jensen’s cock.

Jensen is watching Jared’s finger. The sight making his cock throb even harder as Jared’s mouth works over it.

Jared moans as he pushes against his hole, not dipping in but just putting pressure on it. He swivels his hips as he continues to circle and press. His mouth is stuffed full of Jensen and he’s not trying to make him come, just keep him on edge while he opens himself up. 

He goes deep, lets him push against the back of his throat and he makes a quiet glucking noise when he gags on it, but he doesn’t stop. When he feels Jensen start to tense and push back, he lets up until his hips stop moving and then he starts again, the slow agonizing pleasure keeping him on the brink of orgasm.

Jensen’s focusing on other things since Jared’s mouth is torturing him. He won’t stop watching Jared’s finger as it dips inside of his ass, moving in and out. The beautiful sight makes him hungry for more, he licks his lips. He wants to lick a hot wet stripe over the thick white seam from his balls up to his wet pink hole as Jared’s stretching it wider by adding another finger.

Jared has three fingers deep inside of himself now, and he’s practically riding them. He releases Jensen’s cock as he shudders out short gasped breaths. He pulls his fingers out of himself, leaving his hole gaping.

He slicks up Jensen’s cock and then turns around to face him again. He’s sitting on top of Jensen’s cock. “Have you ever fucked anyone?” He asks his throat is raw and fucked out.

“No.” The answer is short.

“Never?” Jared asks coyly, as he rotates his hips over Jensen’s cock.

“I’ve only ever been fucked.” Jensen loves the way Jared’s ass feels slipping over his erection.

“Awww, that’s a shame.” Jared frowns. 

Jensen furrows his brow. “When I get fucked, I’m not hurting anyone and I don’t want to be hurting anyone.”

“But it feels so good to be buried in a nice hot, tight ass.” Jared swivels his ass again.

“I like the way things are.” Jensen touches Jared’s knees, then quickly slides his hands down and grips the blanket under him as he restrains himself from getting too personal.

“But they can be so much better.” Jared presses down and shifts his hips forward, letting Jensen’s cock slip between his cheeks. The head grazes over his over-sensitized hole and he lets out a small moan of pleasure. 

Jensen pays attention to the sound and he slightly bucks his hips. Jared can’t help his reaction as he grinds down and rotates his hips. Jensen rolls his eyes back in his head at the feeling. He swallows hard and exhales a soft moan through his nose.

Jared knows that it’s time, that if he’s going to fuck himself on Jensen’s dick, he won’t get any resistance from him now.

He lifts himself up and uses one hand to find purchase on Jensen’s chest while he reaches back and guides the cock into his stretched hole. The head breaches the smooth opening and Jared moans as he eases himself down on to it.

Jensen grunts and moans as he feels Jared’s body envelope him. The heat of Jared’s ass is sending the most wonderful sensations through him. He wants to clench and writhe as he feels it burrowing deeper and deeper inside of him.

The burn of Jensen’s cock as it finishes opening him up has Jared panting. He’s letting Jensen go deeper than he’s ever had anyone. It feels like he’ll never stop, like he has the longest cock ever. Finally he has it all, he’s sitting on Jensen’s hips and he takes a few seconds to adjust to the feeling before he starts moving his hips in tiny circles.

It feels so good, so intense and hot. Jensen starts to move, thrust his pelvis upward into Jared’s heat. He likes it and wants more of it.

Jared leans forward, presses on Jensen’s chest, hunches over him and uses him as leverage so that he can move up and down on his cock. Each thrust sends shock waves of electricity through him as Jensen’s engorged head rubs over his prostate. He digs his fingers into Jensen’s chest as he whimpers with the heightened sensations rippling through his body. He picks up his pace, squeezing a little tighter so that he’s stroking over Jensen with each pass.

Jensen can’t help everything he’s feeling. His body betrays him as he quickly loses control and grabs ahold of Jared’s hips. His fingers dig into the soft flesh of Jared’s ass as his thumbs find purchase on the hard shelf of the hip bone. He guides Jared up and down on his throbbing cock. His balls are tight and hot, he’s trying to hold back his orgasm.

They are moving in unison, their bodies smashing into each other as Jared crashes down onto Jensen’s body. 

They are panting and making noises, moaning and grunting as they build to a climax.

Jared grabs his own cock and starts to stroke it, Jensen instinctively covers Jared’s long fingers with his own hand and helps him to stroke himself to fruition. 

Jensen’s body tenses as his orgasm rips through him. His hand squeezes Jared’s tight as they tug and stroke over Jared’s rigid cock. Jared slumps forward, his body as tense as an arched bow and he comes hot and thick over his own belly.

When he regains himself, Jared pushes up and off of Jensen’s cock, the thick staff pulling as it slides out of Jared’s body. He groans with the exit and then rolls on his side. He wipes his belly with the edge of the sheet before pulling the condom off of Jensen’s softening cock and discarding it.

“So, now you’ve fucked someone.” Jared gives him a sly grin.

Jensen bites his lower lip. “It didn’t feel like I was doing any of it, but that’s fine with me.”

“Well, it’s called bottoming from the top.” Jared runs a finger over Jensen’s abdomen.

“So you were still fucking me.” Jensen’s eyes follow Jared’s finger as it makes its way back up his body.

Jared stops at the base of Jensen’s neck and smoothes his fingertips over the hollow of his throat. 

“I want to suck a big dark hickey…” He seductively circles the hollow. “Right here.” He leans forward and Jensen stops him.

“How juvenile.” Jensen can barely look Jared in the eyes after he says it.

Jared tilts Jensen’s head back to face him, looks him in the eyes and directly states, “I am sixteen, or did that slip your mind while I was riding your fat cock, Mr. Ackles?”

“Don’t get impudent with me, Mr. Padalecki.” Jensen’s tone is full of authority.

Jared snickers. “I like it when you’re all take control.” He puts his hand across Jensen’s sternum. 

“I like you.” Jensen smiles softly. He wants to caress Jared’s cheek, hold his thumb behind Jared’s jaw bone and pull him in for a long slow kiss, but he can’t cross that line, he won’t cross that line.

Jared’s caught off guard with the confession. “I…like you too.” He takes a deep breath after admitting it.

“You realize that this doesn’t change anything.” Jensen brings things back to reality. 

“Doesn’t it have to?” He furrows his brow.

“Jared, you’re sixteen, I’m a teacher at your school. We can never have a relationship; we can’t ever be more than we are, right now.”

Jared’s crestfallen. He never thought about having a relationship with Jensen, just a more open arrangement with what they already have. He knows that their predicament is touchy and that they can’t build on something so corrupt. “I never expected anything more from you. I can’t help that I have feelings for you. I know you like young boys and I won’t be young forever, and then there is the stickiness that you are my teacher. Everything is against any form of us. I just want to ride out what we have and then move on when it’s over.”

Jensen can’t help himself; he raises his hand and caresses Jared’s cheek. “How did I get so lucky?” his eyes are soft and there is something loving in the tone of his voice.

Jared closes his eyes and leans into Jensen’s touch. “Have you ever kissed one of your boys?” Jared’s words are soft.

Jensen runs his thumb over Jared’s lower lip. “Never.”

Jared kisses the pad of Jensen’s thumb, then draws it into his mouth and sucks on it. 

Jensen exhales softly and whispers. “You sure have a beautiful mouth.” 

Jared lets the thumb slip from between his lips and leans forward. He closes in on Jensen’s mouth, their hot breath exchanging as they continue to stare into each other’s eyes. Jared’s mouth closes over Jensen’s in a soft wet kiss. Jared slips his tongue between Jensen’s pliable lips. He sweeps over his tongue before retreating again and ending the kiss.

Jensen sighs softly as Jared moves away. He’s kiss-drunk, it’s the only way he can describe how he’s feeling. His entire body feels like it’s floating and the only thing tethering him is Jared’s hand on his belly.

“That was nice.” Jared says as he relaxes against Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s thin frame and holds him close.

They cuddle for the first time and they know it won’t be the last. 

It’s the last day of school. Jared’s packed, his plane ticket (not a bus ticket as usual) is tucked inside of his backpack, and he’s heading home at 8:03am for the entire three months of summer vacation.

There won’t be any hooking, there won’t be any secret trysts, all there will be is family, sun and lazy days with all the things he likes about being sixteen, and of course extra money to do all of the things he’s always wanted to be able to do.

The last class of the day and it’s English, Mr. Ackles’ class. Jared’s finding it really hard to concentrate on getting out of town when the freckles smattered across his lover’s face keep catching his eye, and the soft auburn flecks in his beard are giving him every reason not to get on that plane but instead spend the entire summer holed up in that ratty motel on Elm Street wrapped up in Jensen’s arms, but he knows that isn’t an option.

The bell rings and everyone files out, saying good-bye to their beloved teacher.

Jared’s walking past Jensen’s desk, he watches as the last student leaves the room. He stops and leans over the desk. 

“You know, I’m leaving tomorrow and I’m not working tonight, but if you want to say good-bye, I’ll meet you at the corner.”

Jensen just smiles and considers it, but then says, “How about we don’t have any good-bye and we save it for our hello next year?”

Jared smirks, touches Jensen’s cheek with his thumb, licks his lips seductively and then starts to walk away. “See you in the fall, teach.”

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A learning Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180896) by [winchestergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl)




End file.
